Royals Family
by badakjawa
Summary: Untuk mencegah tahta diberikan kepada Hanamiya, Daiki membutuhkan seorang pendamping. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang sesuai menjadi permaisurinya, masalahnya apakah orang itu bersedia? aokaga, AominexKagami, Royals AU, fake dating, serious marriage
1. Chapter 1 : prolog

**Royal's Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Aokaga, AominexKagami, OOC, Royal AU, Modern Kingdom AU, They're Prince, not historical, OC(Aomine parent and Kagami's), fake dating, serious mariage, Mpreg later,Tidak ada homopobic karena author terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan masalah itu, Bayangkan saja kerajaan Inggris kalau cerita saya kurang jelas untuk menggambarkan latar, ceritanya suka-suka author jadi kalo ada yang salah silahkan dikoreksi lewat review.**

 **Summary :** Untuk mencegah tahta diberikan kepada Hanamiya, Daiki membutuhkan seorang pendamping. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang sesuai menjadi permaisurinya, masalahnya apakah orang itu bersedia?

 **Please, baca warning di atas!**

 **Selamat membaca~^^)**

...

Seirin Empire dan Toou Empire adalah dua kerajaan besar dengan wilayah yang sama luasnya dan letak yang berbatasan.

Duk duk duk

"Taiga berhenti mengetukkan kepalamu ke meja, itu tidak akan membuat belajar menjadi lebih mudah"

[Kagami Taiga, 19 tahun, pangeran dari kerajaan Seirin, adik dari Tatsuya]

"Tapi Tatsuya-nii aku menyerah aku tidak bisa belajar lagi, aku merasa otakku sudah berasap dan aku bosaaaan"

[Himuro Tatsuya, 20 tahun, pangeran dari kerajaan Seirin, Pewaris tahta, Kakak kandung Taiga, well marga 'Himuro' itu milik ibunya]

Himuro tertawa renyah dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi sesi bimbelnya.

"Baiklah kita hentikan, kau mau pergi?"

"Un! One-on-one dengan Aomine"

[Aomine Daiki, 19 tahun, pangeran dari kerajaan Toou, pewaris tahta, sahabat Taiga sejak kecil tapi kurang akrab dengan Tatsuya]

"Daiki?"

"Ya, siapa lagi. Aku pergi nii-san"

"Hn hati-hati Taiga"

…

"Taiga-sama kita sudah sampai. Saya harus pergi dulu. Tolong hubungi saya kalau anda sudah selesai"

"Ah tidak perlu, aku akan berjalan saja lagipula tidak jauh"

Kedua kerajaan berada di dekat perbatasan, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Taiga-sama itu tidak aman. Kalau anda bersikeras lebih baik saya menunggu"

"Kuroko kau tahu itu tidak perlu. Tidak ada yang akan menculikku atau semacamnya"

[Kuroko Tetsuya, 19 tahun, putra dari penasehat kerajaan Seirin yang dikabarkan akan jadi penasehat Tatsuya nantinya, orang kepercayaan Tatsuya, terutama untuk menjaga adiknya]

"Bagaimana kau bisa memastikannya Taiga-sama, bisa saja kau diculik untuk tujuan peme-"

"Baiklah-Baiklah Kuroko nanti aku meneleponmu, sekarang aku pergi dulu. Dahh Kuroko!"

"Haik"

…

"Taiga-sama apa anda mencari Daiki-sama?"

"Iya, dia ada dirumah kan?"

"Kelihatannya Daiki-sama ada di lapangan basket outdoor, mari saya antarkan"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah hapal letaknya"

…

Taiga merasakan atmosfer yang berat di sekitar lapangan basket dimana ada 3 orang disana jadi ia memilih melihat apa yang terjadi dari luar jaring besi sekitar lapangan.

Dug Dug Dug

Suara pantulan bola basket yang telah jatuh dari ring dan diabaikan oleh kedua pemain.a

"Kau lihat Daiki? Semudah mengalahkanmu dalam basket, semudah itu juga aku akan merebut tahta darimu"

"Hanamiya brengsek! Kau bermain curang!"

[Hanamiya Makoto, 20 tahun, sepupu dari Daiki, punya obsesi untuk menjadi pewaris tahta]

"Dai-chan, jaga sikapmu!"

"Jangan halangi aku Satsuki! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!"

[Momoi Satsuki, 19 tahun, adik angkat Daiki, kedua orang tuanya adalah mata-mata yang meninggal demi kepentingan kerajaan, kemungkinan besar akan jadi penasehat Daiki nantinya]

Hanamiya melangkah keluar lapangan, memberi tatapan tidak suka pada Kagami sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Kagamiin!"

"Oh hey, Momoi-san"

Kagami mendekat dan membalas sapaan Momoi.

"Satsuki kau bisa pergi sekarang"

"Dasar Dai-chan, bye Kagaminnn"

Kagami tersenyum pada Momoi, lalu setelah gadis itu berlalu Taiga menatap Aomine dengan penuh tanya. Dua menit didiamkan dan Taiga akhirnya bertanya.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Taiga, ayo bertaruh. Yang bisa memperoleh 10 poin lebih dulu boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah"

Meskipun tidak paham apa alasannya tapi jiwa kompetitif Taiga membuatnya mengikuti aturan permainan Daiki.

"Heh. Bring it on!"

15 menit kemudian.

Skor 10-8 dimenangkan oleh Aomine.

"Damn it aho! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu baaaka"

Kalau sudah bersama, kadang mereka lupa kalau mereka keluarga kerajaan.

"Lain kali aku akan mengalahkamu!"

"Teruslah bermimpi Bakagami, teruslah bermimpi"

"Temeee! Apa maumu?"

"Berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku"

"Ha?"

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Alasan

…

Sehari sebelum kejadian itu semua masih baik-baik saja bahkan cenderung membosankan bagi Aomine Daiki. Ia masih menjalani home schooling-nya bersama Satsuki di pagi hari, masih melakukan latihan fisik di sore hari dan masih melakukan kegiatan makan malam bersama keluarga besar di malam harinya. Nah, semua berubah disitu.

"Daiki, setelah selesai makan datanglah ke ruangan kerja ayah. Ayah ingin bicara"

Daiki mengangguk dengan wajah bosannya.

"Baik ayah"

[Aomine Ryuga, 50 tahun, ayah dari Daiki, Raja Toou]

Setelah selesai makan, Daiki masuk ke ruangan ayahnya disana ibu dan ayahnya sudah menunggu.

[Aomine Shizuna, 45 tahun, ibu Daiki dan istri Ryuga, permaisuri]

"Ada apa tou-sama?"

"Begini Daiki, ayah ingin istirahat"

Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Daiki, ayah sudah tua dan kau juga sudah dewasa. Ayah ingin pergi liburan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan ibumu"

"Oh"

"Jadi ayah akan segera menyerahkan tahta ini kepadamu, sayangnya ada satu syarat yang belum kau penuhi. Yaitu kau harus menikah dulu"

"A-apa? Tou-sama aku masih 19 tahun"

"Iya, Ayah tahu. Tapi sejak zaman dahulu 'sudah menikah' adalah salah satu syarat seseorang untuk menjadi raja"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Ayah pasti tidak punya pilihan lain juga kan. Atau apa ayah akan menyerahkan tahta ini pada Satsuki"

"Tidak, itu tidak bisa. Dan jika kau bersikeras menolak ayah masih punya calon lain"

"Kalau bukan aku, dan bukan Satsuki maka... Tou-sama! Itu tidak boleh! Anda tahu sendiri kalau Hanamiya itu licik!"

"Kalau begitu kuberi waktu 3 bulan kau harus sudah menikah!"

"Tou-sama! ini tidak masuk akal untuk menikah semuda itu di zaman seperti ini! God... ayah ini bukan abad 16!"

"Hmm Daiki benar ayah, ia masih terlalu muda untuk menikah" Ibu Daiki mencoba untuk menenangkan kedua pria yang sudah mulai saling teriak itu.

"Begitukah? Hmmm baiklah kalau begitu kuturunkan syaratnya menjadi 'memiliki kekasih'. Ok Daiki kuberi waktu 3 bulan dan kalau kau masih belum punya pacar tahta ini akan kuserahkan pada Makoto"

Ibunya memberi Daiki sebuah senyuman kode bagi anaknya untuk mau menyetujui keputusan sang ayah.

"Baik Tou-sama. Aku permisi"

…

Malam harinya Aomine Daiki sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, tentu mudah baginya untuk memilih seseorang menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi kalau sudah dikenalkan ke orang tua hubungan itu pasti akan berlanjut ke pernikahan. Malam itu Daiki memikirkan semua kandidat yang mungkin memenuhi standarnya dan hanya ada satu orang. Masalahnya apa orang ini bersedia? karena prince-daiki-sama tidak siap untuk ditolak. Masalah yang lebih besar adalah bagaimana ia akan menyatakan cinta? Bukankah seharusnya ia yang mendapat pernyataan cinta? Kenapa sekarang sebaliknya?

Akhirnya Daiki mengajak orang yang dimaksud untuk bertemu di lapangan basket pribadinya esok hari. Pangeran muda ini begitu semangat ia bahkan sudah ada di lapangan sejak jam 9 pagi padahal mereka sepakat untuk one-on-one jam 2 siang. Karena kelewat awal dan semangat(yang menurut Hana-san terlihat memuakkan) sepupunya Hanamiya justru datang dan menantang Daiki untuk one-on-one.

Hanamiya mengalahkannya, dengan segala foul yang Aomine yakini akan meinggalkan memar di dada kanannya namun semua rasa sakitnya terlupakan begitu ia mengenali pria bersurai merah-hitam memasuki area lapangan. Daiki segera meminta Satsuki untuk menjauh dan membiarkannya berduaan dengan Kagami Taiga.

Ya, satu-satunya orang yang ingin Daiki jadikan pasangan adalah Kagami Taiga. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil karena keluarga mereka selalu menjaga hubungan baik. Dulu Daiki tidak menyukai Taiga dan kakaknya ia menganggap mereka itu bodoh dan sombong.

Saat Aomine berusia 10 tahun, ia bersikeras untuk menjadi pemain basket professional. Kekeras kepalaannya ini sudah memicu kemarahan ayahnya hingga hubungan mereka sedikit renggang. Setelah itu Aomine sering bermain basket dengan Hanamiya Makoto namun sepupunya itu selalu berbuat curang, membuat Aomine kesal hingga berujung pada perkelahian dan entah bagaimana semua selalu berakhir dengan dihukumnya Aomine karena dituduh memulai perkelahian.

Saat Aomine menyerah dan bosan dengan basket disitulah Taiga datang dengan mata bulat, tubuh pendek gempal dan alis bodohnya mengatakan "Meskipun bukan pemain profesional aku berjanji untuk membuatmu tidak pernah bosan dengan basketball". Dan tentu Taiga menepati janjinya hingga sekarang.

…

"Berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku"

Aomine benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri sekarang, setelah semalaman berfikir untuk menyatakan cinta tapi justru hal seperti ini yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aomine berfikir secara singkat, jika Kagami menolaknya Aomine masih bisa membujuknya tanpa merendahkan harga dirinya sendiri. Tapi disisi lain ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan konsekuensi lain yaitu seperti apa Daiki dimata Taiga setelah ini.

'Damn it padahal aku benar-benar menyukaimu'

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Ayolah Taiga kau kan temanku. Begini ayahku akan segera menyerahkan tahta tapi kalau aku tidak memiliki pacar dalam 3 bulan tahta itu akan diserahkan kepada Hanamiya, kau tahu dia kan? Itu artinya kerajaanku dalam bahaya"

Kagami ingat betul waktu kecil dulu Hanamiya sering menakutinya dengan anjing pittbull milik ibunya hingga Taiga digigit bokongnya dan trauma pada anjing.

"Oh, aku mengerti"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku sih bisa membantumu tapi tolong rahasiakan ini dari Tatsuya-nii"

"Baiklah, sankyu na Taiga"

"Un, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan"

"Untuk sekarang cukup dengan mengakui bahwa kau adalah kekasihku kalau ada orang bertanya padamu dan bersedia untuk kuakui sebagai kekasih"

"Ok"

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 : Undangan makan malam

…

Satu bulan kemudian ayah Daiki menanyakan perkembangan hubungan asmara putra semata wayangnya.

"Bagaimana Daiki kau sudah punya calon pasangan?"

"Sudah ayah"

"Benarkah? siapa?"

"Kagami Taiga"

"Apa? Benarkah? Astaga Daiki saat ayahmu memintamu untuk mencari kekasih kukira kau hanya akan memilih salah satu fansmu tapi ternyata Taiga-kun? Bagaimana bisa? Ya ampun ibu sangat bersyukur dia mau menerimamu"

"Oi jangan menghinaku kaa-san. Memangnya siapa yang mampu menolak pesonaku"

"Aw sayang ibu bangga padamu. Nma, bagaimana kalau ibu telefon Aya-sama dulu. Kita harus cepat-cepat mengikat hubungan Kalian sebelum Taiga-chan berubah fikiran"

"Kaa-san apa maksudmu dan apa-apaan panggilan dengan suffix -chan itu?"

"Ah Daiki jangan bohong pada Kaa-san, kau sendiri pasti juga sering memanggilnya begitu kan? Lagipula itu cocok. Setelah kuingat-ingat Kagami Taiga itu cukup imut apalagi saat dia sedang makan rasanya ibu ingin mencubit-cubit pipi tupainya itu"

Meskipun yang dibilang imut itu Taiga entah kenapa pipi Daiki ikut memerah.

"K-kaa-san kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang lainnya"

"Ohh lihat kau bahkan blushing seperti gadis remaja. Hmm nanti kau akan tahu sendiri apa maksudku"

"Benar daiki sebentar lagi kau pasti akan tahu maksud ibumu"

Ayahnya tersenyum penuh arti, Daiki yakin kalau salah satu arti dalam senyum itu adalah 'aku merestui hubungan kalian'. Ya sesuatu semacam itu.

"Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahat."

Daiki sempat mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan Ryuga-sama.

…

Keesokan harinya sebelum seorangpun membangunkan Aomine, ia sudah terbangun lebih dulu oleh deringan ponselnya.

Beep beep beep beep-

"Ugh ini masih setengah enam tahu"

Click

"Halo?"

"Moshi-moshi ahomine? Ahomine ada masalah!. Apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Masalah apa Bakagami? Dan apa hubungannya denganku sampai kau menelefonku di jam seperti ini"

"Aho kau seharusnya bersyukur aku mau memberitahumu dan mengikuti permintaan bodohmu itu. Sekarang saja aku sedang berada di luar rumah agar tidak ada orang yang tau tentang kebohonganmu"

"Oi oi, apa masalahnya? Kenapa kau membuatku terdengar seperti penjahatnya!"

"Karena kau memang penjahatnya. Jadi masalahnya adalah keluargamu mengundang keluargaku untuk makan malam bersama malam ini. Tapi errr apa kau sudah memberitahu tentang umm hubungan pura-pura kita?"

"Ya. Sudah. Dan baru tadi malam. Aku tidak menyangka ibu akan bergerak secepat itu"

"ARRGGH AHO! lalu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan nii-san pasti akan tahu dan dia akan membunuhku karena tidak memberitahunya lebih dulu! Dan aku harus menjawab apa kalau mereka bertanya tentang bagaimana kau menembakku atau semacamnya"

"Tenang Bakagami. Himuro-brother-compex-Tatsuya-mu itu tidak akan membunuhmu. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka biarkan aku berfikir dulu, akan ku kirim detailnya ke emailmu"

"Baiklah. Aku mengandalkanmu Aomine jadi jangan biarkan sel otakmu mati karena terlalu banyak berfikir"

"Bakagami mana mungkin basket-baka sepertimu tahu tentang kematian sel"

…mereka terus saling bicara(mengumpat) selama hampir 2 jam…

Aomine merasa heran kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya sampai hampir pukul 8 padahal biasanya kalau ia tak juga bangun sampai pukul setengah delapan saja ibunya sendiri yang akan memaksanya membuka mata. Lalu saat prince-sama pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan, disana ia menemukan ibunya tersenyum lebar(sangat lebar sampai Aomine pikir itu mengerikan) kearahnya.

"Ada apa kaasan?"

"Zen zen. Kau sudah selesai berbicara dengan calon menantuku"

"Astaga ibu? Kau kekamarku? Kapan?"

"Umm tadinya aku berniat membangunkanmu tapi saat ibu dengar kau sedang berbicara dengan Taiga-kun aku keluar"

"Ibuuu kau menguping pembicaraanku?!"

"Sedikit"

Daiki hanya bisa berdoa semoga ibunya tidak tahu tentang hubungan pura-puranya dengan Kagami Taiga. Siangnya saat Daiki sedang beristirahat ia membuat sebuah cerita rekayasa tentang hubungan mereka. Bagaimana hubungan mereka dimulai, berapa lama hubungan ini mereka jalin dan lain sebagainya lalu mengirim hasil imajinasinya itu ke email fake-lover-nya.

…

"Taiga?"

"Huh?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Ti-tidak juga"

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Tatsuya, bersiap-siap untuk makan malam bersama di kerajaan sebelah, Taiga berada di kamar Kakaknya karena ia dengan bodohnya tidak bisa bersiap-siap sendiri, ia harus meminta bantuan Tatsuya untuk memasang lencana atau bahkan menata rambut.

"Benarkah? Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Tatsuya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pangeran yang lebih muda dan menatapnya intens membuat remaja itu terjepit diantara cermin dan tubuh kakaknya. Dan ia lebih memilih menutup mata.

"Tatsu jangan menggoda adikmu terus!"

"Aku hanya bertanya padanya kaa-sama"

[Himuro Aya, 40 tahun, Ibu Taiga dan Tatsuya, istri dari raja Seirin. Ano, Aya-sama adalah keturunan satu-satunya dalam keluarga Himuro, karena itu ia ingin mewariskan marga Himuro pada salah satu putranya dan ia sendiri tidak memakai nama Kagami]

"Bagiku kau lebih terlihat seperti menciumnya daripada mengajaknya bicara"

"Itu juga boleh"

Tatsuya hampir mencium bibirnya saat Taiga mendorong tubuh kakanya menjauh dan menyalahkan kalimat ambigu ibunya atas tindakan sang kakak.

"...dan aku tidak mau incest denganmu nii-san no hentai"

Terengah-engah Taiga menyelesaikan omelannya.

"Tentu tidak Taiga-chan lagipula kau kan sudah ada yang punya"

Ibunya bicara sambil berjalan keluar kamar dan Tatsuya mengikutinya.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa ibu menjodohkan Taiga tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan segera tahu maksudku Tatsuya"

Tatsuya berhenti disana sementara ibunya terus berjalan kekamarnya dan suaminya, King Reo.

[Kagami Reo, 45 tahun, ayah Tatsuya dan Taiga, raja dari Kerajaan Seirin]

…

Suasana dalam makan malam itu terasa hangat dan nyaman, makanan yang dibuat oleh juru masak terbaik Toou sangat enak, ruang makan nyaman, dan atmosfer kekeluargaan yang dihasilkan dari percakapan-percakapan ringan antar keluarga membuat Taiga merasa seperti dirumah.

Lalu saat main course dibersihkan dari meja dan diganti dengan sebuah dessert manis dan atau wine, entah kenapa insting Taiga memintanya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Tapi ia mengabaikannya karena sangat tidak sopan untuk meninggalkan meja makan saat makan malam bersama seperti ini.

"Jadi Taiga-chan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami kalau kau dan daiki-kun menjalin hubungan?"

Aya-sama akhirnya menjatuhkan bom pertama di malam yang tenang itu. Taiga hampir tersendak karenanya tapi ia berhasil 'bertahan hidup' dan menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan gugup.

"Aku- ku kira ini masih terlalu baru untuk err dibicarakan"

"Ahaha kau tidak perlu malu Taiga-chan. Kau tahu kami semua akan merestui hubungan kalian"

Ya semua kecuali satu orang, satu orang yang terus menatap tajam Kagami dengan satu matanya yang tidak tertutup poni.

"Dai-chaaan! Kau juga tidak memberitahuku! Saudara macam apa kau ini?! Tapi Kagamin kenapa kau sampai khilaf dengan Dai-chan?"

Momoi menatap kearah Kagami dengan mata yang berseri-seri seperti seorang anak yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Itte, jangan menyiksaku Satsuki. Dan jangan menakutinya!"

"Mou Dai-chan, sudah berapa lama kalian jadian?"

"Satu bulan"

Jawab Daiki datar.

"Ehhh? Kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku Dai-chan"

"Benarkah? Sudah satu bulan? Dan apa saja yang sudah Daiki-kun lakukan padamu"

Tatsuya menyampaikan pertanyaannya dengan penuh tekanan dan kedua mata yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang adik. Berharap menemukan kebohongan disana, ia tidak pernah mengijinkan adiknya dalam suatu hubungan sebelumnya, dan ia adalah orang yang selalu memastikan Taiga aman dari stalker, fans dan PK. Jadi sangat tepat kalau Daiki menyebutnya brother complex.

"T-ti-tidak. Kami tidak pernah-"

"Kami hanya melakukan apa yang umumnya dilakukan pasangan, bergandeng tangan, menonton film, berciuman"

Aomine menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan santai, ia bahkan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi lalu ketika sampai di kata terakhir ia menyeringai melihat ekspesi Tatsuya, matanya yang sebelumnya memberi Daiki deathglare membulat, dan ia langsung menengok ke adiknya sayangnya Taiga terlalu blushing untuk dimintai keterangan ia bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tangan yang ia lipat di meja.

"Ehem Daiki jangan melakukan hal yang tidak bertanggung jawab"

Ryuga-sama memperingatkan putranya.

"Ya, dan kalau kau serius dengan putraku jaga dia baik-baik"

Mendengar perkataan Reo-sama yang serasa mengancam Daiki memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mengangguk sambil mengucapkan kalimat "Aku mengerti".

"Ah, kalau begitu mungkin lebih baik kalau mereka berdua terikat secara resmi" ucap ibunda Tatsuya, Taiga.

"Benar Aya-chan mungkin lebih baik kita menikahkan mereka saja" sahut Shizuna-sama.

"Tidak bisa"

Tatsuya menyela pembicaraan mereka, dalam hati ia menyesal karena tindakan refleksnya untuk melindungi sang adik terasa kurang sopan.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya tapi usia Taiga dan Daiki masih terlalu muda untuk menikah"

"Itu benar kaa-sama, aku belum ingin melangkah sejauh itu"

Taiga menjawab. Sembuh dari blushingnya.

"Ohh begitukah? Begini saja bagaimana kalau tunangan?" Ibu Taiga kembali membeti usulan.

"Menurutku itu ide bagus Aya-sama. Itu cukup untuk mengikat mereka berdua dan mencegah fans-fans fanatik Dai-chan untuk mendekatinya, tapi mereka juga masih bisa melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa"

"Benar. Aku setuju denganmu Satsuki" jawab ibu Daiki.

"Oi, kau bahkan tidak menanyakan pendapatku Ibu"

"Memangnya kau tidak setuju?"

"Bu-bukan begitu"

"Jadi kau setuju"

"Baiklah"

"Bagaimana denganmu Taiga-kun kau setuju?"

Shizuna-sama bertanya dengan nada yang jauh lebih lembut pada Taiga. Taiga mencuri pandang ke arah Daiki dan Daiki memejamkan matanya sekali tanda baginya untuk mengiyakan.

'Sial, kenapa aku mau dikontrol olehnya?'

"Aku..setuju"

Tatsuya langsung mengirim death glare pada calon adik iparnya.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan tinggal menentukan waktu dan tempat dan semua beres"

Ibu Aomine berujar dengan gembira, aura bahagianya sangat kuat hingga membuat hampir semua orang disana tersenyum tulus padanya. Kecuali Taiga yang tersenyum dengan ragu-ragu dan Tatsuya yang tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4 : Pertunangan

…

Malamnya sekitar pukul 1 malam ponsel Daiki berdering tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : Bakagami_

 _Sub : aho_

 _Aho lakukanlah sesuatu. Apa aku benar-benar harus bertunangan denganmu?_

"Aarrg bakagami apa dia tidak bisa menunggu sampai esok hari"

Aomine menggerutu, meskipun begitu ia membalasnya.

 _To : Bakagami_

 _Re : aho_

 _Bakagami kau mengganggu tidur tampanku._

 _Aku akan berusaha melakukan sesuatu tapi kalau aku gagal terimalah dulu pertunangan ini bertahanlah sampai tahta itu diberikan padaku dan setelah itu aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau sebagai imbalannya_

3 menit kemudian Kagami membalasnya.

 _From : Bakagami_

 _Re : aho_

 _Kau janji?_

Aomine ingin tertawa, bagaimana bisa sebuah pesan singkat dari rival basketnya terlihat begitu manis.

 _To : Bakagami_

 _Re : aho_

 _Aku janji. Sekarang tidurlah kau belum tidur sejak tadi kan?_

Tak begitu lama Kagami membalasnya.

 _From : Bakagami_

 _Re : aho_

 _Iya, aku sudah ngantuk sekarang._

 _Goodnight Daiki_

Saat membaca pesan itu Daiki langsung terbayang wajah ngantuk Taiga dengan sebelah mata yang terbuka dan sebelah tangannya mengucek mata lainnya yang tertutup. Menahan kantuk untuk membalas pesannya. Dan dengan secepat kilat Daiki membalas ucapan selamat malam dari calon tunangannya itu.

 _To : Bakagami_

 _Re : aho_

 _Good night Taiga,_

Hampir saja ia mengirim serta tulisan 'i love you' yang sudah ia ketik dibawahnya tapi Daiki membatalkan niat itu. Semua komunikasi mereka yang lebih sering akhir-akhir ini membuat Daiki lupa kalau hubungan mereka hanya pura-pura.

…

Dua minggu kemudian pertunangan itu benar-benar dilaksanakan, aula luas istana Toou diubah menjadi tempat pelaksanaannya.

Kagami Taiga mengenakan setelan tuxedo putih bersih sementara Aomine Daiki mengenakan kemeja putih dipadukan dengan tuxedo hitam. Seperti pertunangan pada umumnya ada prosesi tukar cincin, dua buah cincin polos berbahan emas yang dipesan khusus dari pengrajin terbaik. Cincin itu kini sudah terpasang di jari manis Daiki dan Taiga dan mereka berdua saling memberi senyum. Memang sejauh ini hubungan mereka masih pura-pura tapi saat Taiga melihat Daiki tersenyum tulus padanya, bibirnya seolah punya fikiran sendiri untuk membalas dengan satu yang lebih lebar.

Seperti umumnya pesta di suatu kerajaan acara itu juga ditutup dengan dansa. Semua pasangan berdansa seirama dengan alunan musik classic berirama pelan dan sebagai pasangan utama dalam acara malam hari ini Daiki dan Taiga tidak punya pilihan kecuali untuk berdansa.

Daiki mendekap pinggang taiga dengan salah satu tangannya sementara yang lain menggenggam tangan Taiga, tangan Taiga yang bebas ia letakkan di bahu tunangan barunya. Untuk sejenak Taiga ingin melupakan segalanya dan menikmati momen seperti ini, ia menutup mata, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Daiki, bergerak bersama tubuh Daiki, mencium aroma parfum Daiki.

'Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu'

Taiga menatap iris serupa langit malam milik Daiki lalu tenggelam disana, tubuhnya hanya bergerak berdasarkan insting dan mereka tidak terjatuh. Wow Taiga baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat suara baritone Aomine memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Taiga blank sejenak lalu ia mengangguk(menyadari(menganggap) alasan Daiki hanya untuk pencitraan hubungan mereka didepan umum, membuat Taiga merasakan suatu emosi yang tidak ia sukai sama sekali). Menutup matanya dan memberi akses bagi Aomine Daiki.

Saat bibir dingin Aomine menyentuh bibirnya Taiga seketika kembali blank, ciuman itu terasa lembut, manis, dan perlahan. Mungkin benar Aomine adalah kissing-master, mungkin benar Aomine adalah seorang womanizer yang akan menaklukkan mangsanya dengan ciuman tapi Taiga merasakan kasih sayang dan perhatian dalam ciuman itu, dan Aomine harus tahu betapa ia berharap kalau itu bukan sekedar khayalannya.

Taiga membalas ciuman itu dengan memberikan tekanan ke bibir Daiki, merasa dirinya mendapat persetujuan Daiki memperdalam ciuman itu. Lidahnya menjilat bibir Taiga berkali kali dan pegangannya mengerat di pinggang pria bersurai merah. Hingga akhirnya Kagami membuka mulutnya, menyediakan tempat battle bagi lidah mereka.

Aomine menjilat, menyentuh dan menghisap lidah Taiga, ia bahkan lupa jika mereka berada di depan banyak orang karena yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengklaim Kagami. Bukan sekedar dengan pertunangan yang masih Taiga anggap pura-pura, Daiki ingin memilikinya seutuhnya, setulusnya.

"Mmmm nghhh.."

Taiga mulai berontak minta dilepaskan, ia mulai sadar tatapan mata dan kamera yang mengarah pada mereka. Butuh beberapa puluh detik bagi Daiki untuk mengerti dan melepaskan bibir manis tunangannya.

Pipi merona, bibir memerah basah, nafas pendek tidak beraturan dan detak jantung cepat yang bisa Daiki rasakan dengan jelas. Semua gadis yang pernah ia cium juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama tapi hanya Taiga yang membuatnya ingin melakukan lebih dan lebih lagi. Tatapan lapar itu membuat Taiga merasa malu hingga menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Daiki.

"Daikii aku malu.."

Daiki mencium puncak kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.


	5. Chapter 4,5 : Seirin dan Touou

…

Hanya chapter selingan untuk menjelaskan seperti apa latar belakang Kerajaan Seirin dan Kerajaan Touou karena sebelumnya saya hampir sama sekali tidak menjelaskan x_x. Dan mungkin hal ini akan menimbulkan kebingungan reader sekalian di chapter depan.

…

Berabad-abad yang lalu sebagian besar wilayah Jepang dikuasai oleh kerajaan Rakuzan dengan pemimpinnya klan Akashi. Raja mereka bernama Akashi Seijuuro ia terkenal sebagai raja yang kejam dan otoriter karena itu muncul pemberontakan disana-sini.

Saat pemberontakan makin menjadi dan hampir tidak bisa dikontrol lagi oleh pemerintahan kerajaan. Raja Akashi memilih untuk mundur dari tahta dan menyerahkannya ke panglima kerajaan dari klan Aomine karena ia juga belum memiliki pewaris.

Dari situlah masalah muncul, keluarga dari istri Akashi Seijuuro dari klan Kagami yang tinggal dibelahan bumi lain (eropa) menuntut Akashi untuk menyerahkan tahta itu kepada sepupunya atau anak dari adik sang permaisuri. Tapi tahta yang sudah dimiliki klan Aomine tidak diserahkan begitu saja hingga timbulah perang dan pertumpahan darah.

Dalam perang ini Akashi seijuuro terbunuh. Dan orang menyelesaikan perselisihan berkepanjangan inu adalah Nijimura Shuuzou, seorang pendeta dan guru yang dihormati oleh ketiga klan tersebut. Ia yang menyarankan agar wilayah kerajaan dibagi menjadi dua, Seirin di sebelah utara dan Toou di sebelah selatan.

Klan Kagami sedikit banyak membawa pengaruh barat ke Kerajaan Seirin, dan seiring membaiknya hubungan kedua kerajaan, Touou Empire juga mulai terpengaruh.

Singkatnya sih. Dua kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan yang menggabungkan budaya barat dan timur dan terletak di Jepun.

.

.


	6. Chapter 5 : Gadis Gosip dan Cemburu

…

Semenjak pertunangan keluarga kerajaan diadakan, media massa setempat bahkan dunia kontan dipenuhi oleh berita mereka berdua. Mulai dari profil pribadi hingga gosip-gosip yang menyebar dimasyarakat, bahkan rumor tentang permainan basket mereka yang setara pemain profesional tak luput dari sorotan.

Beberapa hari kemudian berita itu sampai juga ke 'telinga' NBA, maka saat NBA melakukan acara amal di Jepang bersama pemain-pemain basket terkenal mereka berdua juga ikut diundang.

"Ahomine kita akan datang kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menantang pemain-pemain profesional"

"Che, kau pasti langsung kalah"

"Imposible because the only one who can beat me is me"

"And me!"

Mereka sedang berada di kamar Daiki sekarang, Taiga berbaring di sofa dengan toples cemilan ditangan sementara Aomine duduk dilantai dengan memegang undangan bertema olahraga yang baru datang tadi pagi itu. Mereka sudah one-on-one tadi dan sekarang setelah mandi dan makan siang mereka memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di kamar Daiki.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka lebih sering bersama dan lama kelamaan pertengkaran tidak penting keduannya menjadi sesuatu yang hampir selalu terdengar di istana Touou. Ya, mereka lebih sering berada di tempat Aomine karena menurut ibunya Taiga harus menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat tinggalnya nanti.

…

"Sekarang mari kita sambut tamu istimewa kita, pasangan muda dari kerajaan Touou dan kerajaan Seirin, pasangan muda yang dikabarkan saling jatuh cinta lewat basket. Prince Aomine Daiki dan Prince Kagami Taiga"

Aomine dan Kagami masuk ke area lapangan basket indoor tersebut dan membungkuk ke arah panitia, anak anak dan wartawan serta para pengunjung yang duduk di bangku penonton. MC dari acara amal untuk anak-anak itu mewawancarai mereka terlebih dulu menanyakan kabar dan sedikit basa-basi.

"Baiklah cukup ngobrolnya, nah karena acara ini diadakan oleh NBA maka rasanya tidak lengkap kalau setiap partisipan tidak memamerkan skill basketnya. Begitu pula Daiki-kun dan Taiga-kun disini. Dimulai dari Daiki-kun saja bagaimana?"

"Ok"

"Ya silahkan Daiki-kun buat Taiga-kun dan semua orang yang ada disini terpesona dengan aksimu"

Aomine berlari mendribble bola ke salah satu ujung lapangan, mendekati ring basket ia mendribble bola dari satu tangan ke tangan lainnya lalu memegang bola dengan kedua tangannya sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang sambil melompat membuat sebuah formless shot sempurna. Mendarat dengan mulus di kedua kakinya Daiki menebarkan arrogant-smirk-nya ke seluruh stadion.

"Woahh streetball style dari Daiki-kun sangat memukau tidak diragukan lagi ia setara dengan pemain profesional. Selanjutnya Taiga-kun ayo tunjukkan kemampuanmu jangan mau kalah oleh Daiki-kun"

Aomine duduk di bench dengan sebuah handuk putih diatas kepalanya. Karena meskipun indoor tidak ada AC yang terpasang di gymnasium itu, membuat Aomine berkeringat meskipun baru bermain sebentar. Duduk diam ia berniat menikmati performa tunangan merahnya dilapangan.

Kagami membawa bola kelapangan dengan senyum lebar yang terus berrtengger di bibirnya. Ia membawa bola itu ke salah satu ujung lapangan dan mendribblenya ke ujung lain. Saat sudah berjarak dua meter dari ring Taiga melompat dan sebuah dunk indah tercipta. Taiga menggantung di ring sejenak sebelum melepaskan pegangannya dan mendarat dengan mulus.

"Woaah lihat itu Taiga-sama hebat sekaliii..."

Seorang gadis yang Aomine yakini sebagai wartawati berkomentar dibelakangnya tanpa menyadari keberadaan pangeran didepannya.

"Ah tapi aku lebih suka Daiki-sama dia lebih cool"

Smirk Daiki melebar mendengarnya.

"Tapi Taiga-sama itu manis, dia juga cool dan cute disaat yang bersamaan, apalagi lompatannya tadi. Ahhh aku seakan melihat sayap di punggungnya"

'Sial, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang mengaggap Taiga itu manis'

"Benar juga, Daiki-sama itu cool, keren dan seksi sementara Taiga-sama itu maji tenshi"

'Maji tenshi?'

"Iya Taiga-sama juga seksi, lihat saja tubuhnya itu.. kyaa aku ingin menyentuh lengannya, dadanya, abs-nya dan kyaaa"

'Oi bitch yang bisa menyentuh tunanganku hanyalah aku!'

"Issh dasar mesum kau. Kenapa kau tidak kesana saja dan menerkamnya?"

'Menyentuh dia seujung rambut saja dan aku akan membunuhmu!'

"Benar, mungkin kalau aku kesana dan dia melihatku. Dia akan jatuh cinta padaku dan kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya~~"

'Hidup bahagia gundulmu, akan kupastikan kau hidup sengsara'

"Dasar bodoh Taiga-sama kan tunangannya Daiki-sama"

'Tuh denger nasihat temen lu'

"Heh jangan berfikir sempit. Orang menikah saja bisa cerai kenapa mereka tidak bisa berpisah?"

'Grrrr aku benar-benar akan menyiksamu kan keluargamu!' Tangan Daiki mengepal sempurna, siap mematahkan rahang gadis yang baru selesai bicara dibelakangnnya.

"Itu benar sih tapi bicaramu itu juga sudah keterlaluan, coba saja salah satu pengawal mereka mendengarmu kau pasti akan mati"

"Kalau aku ditangkap Taiga-sama pasti akan menolongku lalu dia akan menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja lalu ia akan membawaku ke ka-"

Belum selesai gadis itu berimajinasi mereka melihat Taiga mendekat ke arah mereka, mereka berdua sudah blushing dan salah tingkah tapi sayangnya Taiga justru menepuk bahu pria yang duduk di bench didepan mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Oi, Daiki MC itu bilang kita harus kembali kesana!"

Kagami menarik tangan tunangannya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan otot tangan daiki yang menegang dan tangannya yang mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sementara 2 gadis tadi sedang gemetar dan berkeringat dingin menyadari tindakan bodoh mereka, mereka baru saja membicarakan tentang merebut tunangan seseorang yang berada tepat didepan mereka. Mustahil dia tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dan dilihat pundak pemuda dim yang jauh dari kata relaks mereka hampir bisa melihat malaikat maut menyeringai kearah mereka.

"Daiki?"

Kagami bertanya dengan nada lembut dengan sedikit meremas pundak Aomine mencoba menyampaikan pertanyaan 'ada apa?' lewat sentuhannya. Tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban, pinggangnya malah didekap, tubuhnya ditarik, dihadapkan ke arah dua gadis pers tadi, Aomine berdiri dibelakangnya dengan dagu dibahu Taiga dan tatapan tajam kearah dua gadis didepannya.

"Kagami. Taiga. Is. Mine"

"Dont you dare to touch him. Hell, Dont you even dare to dream him in your sleep!"

.

.


	7. Chapter 6 : Pernyataan Cinta

…

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian di gym, dan semenjak tindakan Daiki pada tunangannya menjadi trending topic di mana-mana semua orang tahu Daiki adalah tipe pria possesive dan cemburuan. Semua orang tahu kecuali Taiga yang dengan bodohnya masih menganggap tindakan spontan Daiki sebagai akting untuk membuat semua orang percaya pada sandiwara mereka.

Memang menyakitkan untuk berfikir demikian, tapi daripada ia percaya pada semua itu, lalu nanti saat Daiki sudah mendapatkan tahta ia akan diputuskan dan Daiki akan menikahi seorang gadis dengan big boobs. Itu lebih menyakitkan.

Semakin hari Taiga merasa kalau dirinya semakin dimanfaatkan, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia mau melakukannya. Awalnya ia melakukannya karena ia juga benci Hanamiya sama seperti Daiki. Tapi akhir-akhir ini setelah hubungan mereka menjadi semakin rumit Taiga mulai ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan ia minta sebagai imbalan saat sandiwara ini selesai. Dan ia mulai berfikir kalau bersama-sama dengan Daiki adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Taiga? Kau melamun?"

Saat ini mereka(Tatsuya dan Taiga) sedang berada di perpustakaan istana seirin. Tatsuya datang terlambat untuk menemani Taiga belajar karena ada suatu masalah. Dan saat ia masuk Tatsuya menemukan Taiga sedang berdiri disisi salah satu rak buku, memegang sebuah novel tebal dengan pandangan yang menerawang keluar jendela.

"Oniisan, kenapa seseorang merasa bahagia bersama orang lain meskipun ia tahu orang itu membohonginya?"

"Daiki membohongimu?"

"Tidak aku hanya sedang membaca cerita fiksi"

Bukan sepenuhnya bohong karena ia memang sedang membaca ringkasan novel ditangannya yang menceritakan tentang seseorang yang tahu suaminya selingkuh tapi tetap menunggunya didepan pintu setiap jam pulang kerja. Dan Taiga tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mencegah dirinya berfikir, apa yang ia alami mirip dengan novel itu.

"Hmm itu karena dia terlalu mencintai pasangannya"

'Cinta?'

"Tapi seingatku kisah itu berakhir bahagia. Kalau tidak salah aku pernah membacanya"

'Apa aku mencintai Daiki?'

"Niisan ijinkan aku pergi hari ini saja, aku lupa untuk menyerahkan sesuatu pada Daiki"

Tentu saja itu hanya random excuse tapi Taiga memastikan kakinya sudah melangkah keluar perpustakaan saat kakaknya mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian Taiga berlari ke mobil sport merah miliknya(pangeran berusia 19 tahun tentu punya mobil pribadi kan) dan memacunya dengan kencang menuju istana seberang.

Setelah sampai Taiga segera memarkir mobilnya dan bertanya pada salah satu maid, setelah mendapat informasi dimana pria hitam itu berada Taiga segera berlari menuju lapangan basket menemukan tunangannya sedang melempar 3 point ke ring.

"AHO!"

…

Aomine menatap kosong ke arah ring basket yang berjarak setengah lapangan dari tempat ia berdiri, kedua tangannya memutar-mutar bola berwarna orange yang sudah ia kenal sejak balita. Tadi pagi Ayahnya mengatakan kalau penobatan dirinya sebagai Raja akan dilakukan seminggu lagi. Itu yang membuat Daiki bimbang.

Seminggu lagi ia akan menjadi Raja, seminggu lagi ia akan kehilangan kebebasannya, seminggu lagi ia akan memimpin kerajaan ini, seminggu lagi ia akan mendapatkan tugas yang berat, dan satu hal yang paling membuatnya frustasi adalah seminggu lagi ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan ikatan pertunangannya.

Semua memang terjadi karena kebodohannya, jika saja ia meminta Taiga untuk benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya waktu itu mungkin Taiga tidak akan menolaknya, mungkin sekarang ia akan jadi pria paling bahagia didunia karena bisa bertunangan dengan pasangan impiannya. Mungkin mereka akan menikah dan punya anak yang lucu-lucu, mungkin Taiga akan menjadi permaisuri sempurna yang menemaninya setiap malam, mungkin...ia tidak akan takut kehilangan Taiga sekarang.

Aomine mulai bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri. Jika bola yang ia tembakan masuk maka hubungan mereka akan berakhir dan jika meleset maka semua akan baik-baik saja, bukannya sombong tapi Aomine sangat mengerti kemampuan basketnya sendiri dan kemungkinan bola meleset adalah 2%, peluangnya kecil sama dengan peluang hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dan Aomine Daiki tidak akan bermain curang dengan membuat bolanya meleset.

3...2...

"AHO!"

Aomine menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Kagami disana. Terengah-engah tapi tidak berkeringat, mungkin dia berlari dari pintu depan

Brak, dug dug dug dug

Bola itu meleset jauh dari ring dan terpental pada papan penyangga ring lalu jatuh dengan bedebam keras.

"Ahomine"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bakagami?"

"Aku datang karena akhirnya aku... aku tahu alasannya"

"Alasan?"

"Alasan kenapa aku mau membantumu. Kenapa aku dengan mudah menyetujui saat kau memintaku melakukan semuanya, kenapa aku tidak keberatan bertunangan denganmu, kenapa jantungku berdebar cepat saat kau menciumku, kenapa aku merasa sakit ketika memikirkan semuanya akan berakhir dan kau akan memiliki permaisuri"

Aomine masih ditempat ia berdiri matanya melebar sedikit dan bibirnya terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi.

"Daiki, aku mencintaimu"

Kagami menatap langsung ke iris navy Aomine tapi sayangnya ia hanya mendapat respon berupa tatapan terkejut. Hal itu membuat Kagami menyadari hal memalukan apa yang ia katakan, dan kemungkinan Daiki akan menertawakannya membuat pipinya memerah dan matanya tak berani menatap Daiki lagi.

"A-ku tidak akan memaksamu menerimaku, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya agar aku tidak menyesal. L-lagipula kalau kau tidak suka kau hanya harus bertahan seminggu lagi"

Sesaat kemudian Kagami menemukan dirinya terperangkap dalam sebuah pelukan erat, ia bahkan tidak yakin bagaiana caranya bernafas sekarang.

Aomine memeluknya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Taiga, ia bisa merasakan senyuman Daiki di permukaan kulitnya. Sekitar 20 detik mereka berada diposisi yang sama dan Daiki mulai menciumi lehernya dan membiskkan sesuatu berkali-kali.

"...ve you"

cium

"love you"

cium

"I loooove you"

cium

Ketika ia bisa mendengar perkataan Daiki dengan jelas, Taiga membalas pelukannya.

"Love you too"

"But I love you more"

Aomine memberikan open mouth kiss di permukaan kulit Kagami dan membuatnya tertawa geli. Lalu ia bicara lagi.

"I looooove you more than anyone else"

.

.


	8. Chapter 7 : Kencan

…

Setelah pernyataan cinta itu keduanya menjadi semakin dekat, bukan berarti mereka tidak dekat sebelumnya, hanya saja kedekatan mereka sekarang lebih seperti kekasih bukan seperti teman.

Ketika mereka one-on-one senyum keduanya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya dan tatapan mereka lebih fokus ke pemain lawan daripada ke bola.

Ketika mereka makan siang bersama, aokaga akan lebih sering bercanda, saling menyuapi dan Aomine lebih sering menyentuh bibir Kagami dengan alasan ada makanan yang tertinggal disana.

Ketika mereka berada di kamar Aomine untuk beristirahat akan ada lebih banyak ciuman panas, cuddling, dan karena seringkali Daiki tidak bisa menahan nafsunya, Taiga akan berlari pulang dengan banyak kissmark ditubuhnya.

Hari ini Daiki punya rencana untuk mengajak Taiga pergi kencan, ia ingin sekali-kali pergi keluar bersama, seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya bukan hanya tinggal dirumah seperti biasanya. Lagipula penobatan Daiki akan dilangsungkan 3 hari lagi, Daiki ingin menikmati hari-hari terakhirnya sebagai pangeran bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Taiga?"

"Hn?"

"Besok kau ada acara?"

"Kalau pagi ada tapi siang sampai malam aku akan kesini seperti biasanya"

"Ayo kita kencan besok"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu kencan?"

"Bukan begitu aho, aku hanya- apa itu mungkin? Maksudku apa itu aman? Apa itu akan menyenangkan? Kau kan punya banyak fans, dan orang-orang mengenali kita"

"Kita pergi ke tempat yang agak sepi saja, atau mungkin keluar negeri"

"Kau tahu kita tidak punya waktu untuk pergi keluar negeri. Tapi dulu keluargaku sering berlibur ke pantai dipinggiran kota, mungkin sekarang tempat itu masih sepi"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu besok"

…

"Taiga?"

"Daiki-san?"

Daiki berjalan masuk ke perpustakaan istana Seirin seperti yang ditunjukkan salah satu butler dipintu masuk. Namun yang membalas panggilannya justru Tatsuya, Daiki membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam padanya, kalau dulu ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan keberadaan Himuro Tatsuya, sekarang ia harus menjaga hubungan baik dengan calon kakak iparnya supaya semua rencananya berjalan baik.

"Kau datang mencari Taiga"

"Benar Tatasuya-nii, aku ingin mengajaknya keluar hari ini?"

Tatsuya sedikit mengernyit dengan panggilan sok dekat Daiki.

"Kemana? Kau yakin itu akan aman? Kau bisa melindungi **adikku**?"

"Aku mohon Tatsuya-nii percayakan Taiga padaku, aku akan menjaganya dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk hari ini dan seterusnya"

"Baiklah"

"Terimakasih Tatsuya-nii"

Akhirnya Daiki menemui Taiga, menunggunya berganti pakaian lalu berangkaat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11.00 menurut Taiga perjalanan menuju tempat itu cukup memakan waktu, mungkin sekitar 3 jam perjalanan tapi Daiki tidak keberatan karena dengan begitu ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Taiga.

"Kuroko ikuti mereka"

"Haik Tatsuya-sama"

…

Mobil sport berwarna hitam yang dikendarai oleh Aomine itu terasa sunyi, Daiki ingin memulai percakapan tapi karena ia bingung harus bicara apa ia memilih untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya ke jalanan. Disisi lain Taiga ingin bicara tapi melihat Aomine yang fokus menyetir ia takut mengganggu konsentrasinya apalagi ini pertama kali Taiga berada di mobil dimana Daiki adalah pengemudinya. Leave their stupidity.

Akhirnya setelah apa yang terasa seperti selamanya, Daiki berhenti di pom untuk isi bahan bakar. Saat ia akan turun dan menoleh ke arah Taiga ia menemukan pria itu tengah tertidur, mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari satu setengah jam, tubuh Daiki terasa pegal dan ia yakin tunangannya juga merasakan hal yang sama jadi ia membangunkannya.

"Taiga"

"Uhhh nn"

"Bangunlah"

Saat Daiki hendak membuka pintu ia merasakan tatapan bertanya dari Taiga.

"Aku isi bensin dulu, kau bisa keluar dan merenggangkan tubuhmu sedikit"

Tidak. Taiga tidak melakukannya, sebaliknya ia justru berpindah ke kursi kemudi dan menunggu Aomine didalam.

"Aku akan menggantikanmu menyetir. Aku tahu tempat makan disekitar sini, kita makan siang dulu bagaimana?"

"Ya, boleh juga. Tapi apa kau selalu seperti itu? Kelaparan saat bangun tidur?"

"I try to take care of you because you're the one who drive in last 2 hours. Dont make fun of me idiot!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go im starving"

"Fine"

…

Mereka sampai disebuah restoran classic yang menjual beraneka ragam makanan tradisional jepang.

"Kukira kau hanya makan cheeseburger"

"Jangan banyak bicara Ahomine"

Akhirnya mereka memesan dua mangkok besar ramen pedas.

Dari restoran itu Taiga yang mengemudikan mobilnya dan pukul 01.30 atau setengah jam setelah keluar dari restoran mereka sudah sampai disebuah pantai yang indah, dengan pasir putih, air jernih dan beberapa pohon kelapa berjajar sekitar 10 meter dari air.

Sepi, yang terlihat hanya ada 3 anak sedang bermain jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Namun meskipun sepi masih ada rumah-rumah beratap ijuk disana-sini yang Daiki yakini sebagai stand pedagang.

"Daiki ayo berenang!"

Daiki melihat pria redhead itu berlari menuju air seperti anak kecil, ia sudah half naked dengan menyisakan celana renang pendek yang bagi Aomine lebih terlihat seperti hot pants atau booty short.

'Apa dia memakainya dibawah celana jinsnya atau dia berganti pakaian dibalik punggungku tadi. Damn its looks so sexy and fit his round ass perfectly'

Terburu-buru Daiki melepas semua pakaiannya terkecuali bokser lalu berlari menyusul Taiga. Sebelum melangkah ke dalam air sesuatu menghentikan pergerakannya.

Sekitar tiga meter didepannya kepala Taiga menyembul dari air disusul tubuhnya dan dengan gerakan slow motion(hanya di otak daiki) Taiga mengibas ibaskan rambut spike nya yang berubah lepek karena air lalu menepisnya kebelakang dengan kedua tangannya, membuat dahi lebarnya terlihat jelas.

"Come on Daiki!"

Tanpa menunggu Daiki langsung menerkamnya(literally) dan membuat mereka tenggelam berdua, bukan dalam waktu yang lama karena dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah muncul dan mulai saling menciprat air dan seperti biasa, bertengkar.

Satu jam kemudian mereka memilih untuk menyudahi kegiatan bermain air mereka karena sudah kedinginan. Sebagai gantinya mereka memilih berjemur sambil menunggu celana yang mereka pakai mengering.

…

Tanpa mereka sadari Kuroko sedang berada di kedai minuman tidak jauh dari sana, ia sedang menyedot es kelapa muda dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari kedua makhluk kasmaran itu. Kuroko tidak lagi mengenakan setelah jas hitamnya, ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos pendek berwarna biru langit dan celana selutut berwarna putih, dilengkapi sendal jepit dan kacamata hitam ber frame hijau untuk mendukung misinya menjadi mata-mata.

Dari sudut pandang kuroko, ia melihat dua orang remaja oversize tengah berbaring berdampingan di pasir putih pantai. Salah satu dari mereka yang kulitnya lebih putih terlihat sedang tengkurap dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga dagunya supaya wajahnya tak mencium pasir, celana renang ketat berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan terlihat berkilau karena basah. Sementara yang lainnya, remaja yang lebih hitam terlihat sedang berbaring telentang dengan memakai bokser garis-garis navy-white dan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya, ia seakan tidak takut kulitnya yang sudah hitam itu akan semakin terbakar hingga meninggalkan gundukan jelaga(?).

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, Kuroko sudah berganti posisi menjadi berbaring di salah satu tempat tidur ayunan yang masing-masing ujungnya terikat di pohon kelapa.

Begitu juga kedua makhluk yang ia amati tengah duduk bersebelahan menatap laut atau lebih tepatnya menatap sunset.

…

"Hey" Aomine menusuk pipi chuby Kagami dengan telunjuknya untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Kagami, masih khusyuk memandangi mentari senja yang tenggelam diujung barat.

Merasa tak mendapat perhatian penuh yang ia inginkan Aomine melanjutkan aksi tusuk-tusuk-tusuk-

"Daiki hentikan itu!" Bentak Kagami sambil menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dari wajahnya. Tapi Aomine justru menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku ingin bicara, dengarkan aku" pinta Aomine lembut.

Kagami menghela nafas panjang lalu ia menjawab "aku mendengarkan" dan menatap langsung mata tunangannya yang menyiratkan ketulusan.

"Kagami Taiga"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak berumur 10 tahun, ya aku tahu itu hanya sekedar rasa suka anak kecil. Jangan tertawa!. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa kau adalah orang yang membuatku tidak menyerah dalam basket tanpa menjadi pemain professional dan dengan begitu kau juga membuat hubunganku dengan ayah menjadi dekat kembali"

"Hanya itu?"

"Sabar baka!"

"Dulu kukira rasa suka ku padamu hanya akan berakhir bertepuk sebelah tangan selamanya. Kemudian beberapa bulan lalu saat tou-sama mengatakan tentang memiliki pasangan, yang bisa aku fikirkan hanya kau Taiga, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang pantas menjadi pendampingku. Tapi waktu itu aku terlalu bodoh dan sombong untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya"

Taiga tertawa pelan dan menggumamkan "Kau masih. Sampai sekarang"

"Kau tahu, aku sangat sedih saat ayah mengatakan penobatanku tinggal seminggu lagi, kukira kita akan berpisah dan aku akan menjadi seorang raja kesepian. Dan waktu kau datang ke lapangan basket pagi itu sebenarnya aku sedang bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri, jika three point itu masuk maka kita akan berpisah dan jika meleset maka kita akan bersama"

"Apa itu artinya kau ingin kita berpisah?"

"Bukan, aku hanya menyesuaikan kemungkinan kecil bola itu meleset dan kemungkinan kecil kita bisa bersama"

"Kau tahu Daiki? Kau sangat sombong. Tapi kalau tidak salah bola itu meleset kan?"

"Iya, dan bola itu meleset berkat kau. Kita bersama sekarang juga berkat pernyataan cintamu pagi itu"

"Jadi kau hanya terlalu penakut untuk menyampaikannya lebih dulu"

"Aku tidak penakut Baka!"

"Hee benarkah? Coba kau buktikan!"

Daiki menarik sesuatu dari sampingnya, yang tadi Taiga kira adalah kotak tempat kacamata hitam Daiki karena itu Taiga mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu alisnya menjadi sejajar lagi saat Daiki membuka kotak itu.

"Kagami Taiga, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Didalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah kalung dengan liontin yang tertanam di wadah perhiasan itu.

"Daiki..."

"Menikahlah denganku Taiga, menjadi pendamping hidupku dan menjadi ratu di kerajaanku. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membahagiakanmu. Kau bersedia kan?"

"Taiga mengangguk dan mengucapkan "Aku bersedia" dengan lirih.

Daiki tersenyum tulus dan lebar, sangat lebar hingga Taiga takut bibirnya tak akan bisa kembali normal. Tapi abaikan itu. Karena kini ia tengah mengambil kalung itu dengan hati-hati, lalu memakaikannya dileher Kagami. Kalung sederhana itu berbahan emas putih dengan liontin berlian yang dibentuk menyerupai cincin.

"Kau suka kalungnya?"

"Ya, ini indah. Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu saja aku memesannya baka, sejak awal aku ingin memberikan berlian kepadamu dan karena kita sudah punya cincin aku ingin berlian itu menjadi liontin. Tapi dari semua toko yang kudatangi semua hanya menyediakan bentuk yang terkesan feminim kemudian aku memutuskan untuk memesan dengan bentuk cincin seperti itu karena seingatku, kau dan kakakmu dulu memakai kalung dengan liontin cincin"

"Iya, dulu waktu masih kecil kami selalu memakainya, Tatsuya-nii memberikannya padaku sebagai tanda persaudaraan"

"Ya ya. Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan pria lain saat seseorang baru saja melamarmu?"

"Tatsuya-nii bukan pria lain Daiki dia kakakku!"

"Tetap saja, dia pria kan?"

"AHOMINE!"

"Bakagami"

"Aho"

"baaaka"

"Baka"

"Aho"

"Bakamine"

"Ahogami"

Kuroko memencet tombol stop di handycam nya.

…

Pukul 06.00 saat matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam mereka memilih pergi ke sauna untuk mandi dan berendam air panas. Dari sauna itu mereka mendapatkan setelan kaos pendek dan celana selutut berwarna pink dengan logo sauna di bagian dada, menurut Taiga baju itu membuat Daiki tampak manis(dia tidak tahu saja siapa yang lebih manis).

Mereka keluar masih dengan baju itu dan memilih untuk berjalan di depan stand-stand malam penjual makanan laut, seperti cumi bakar, tempura, ikan bakar dan yang lainnya. Setelah kenyang barulah mereka pulang, Daiki yang menyetir dan Taiga tidur sepanjang perjalanan.

"Taiga?" Daiki menggungcang tubuhnya pelan, agak tidak rela untuk berpisah.

"Nnn" Taiga yang masih memakai baju pink dan jaket Daiki sebagai selimut tidurnya itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan semakin mengeratkan jaket hitam itu ditubuhnya.

"Bangun Taiga kita sudah sampai rumahmu"

"..."

"Taiga kau mau kugendong?"

"Uh iya iya aku bangun" gerutu Taiga sanbil mencari tombol yang akan membuat pintu mobil Daiki terbuka.

Daiki mengantar Taiga sampai ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya. Ditatapnya wajah polos itu sejenak, hingga ia memutuskan untuk memberi kecupan selamat malam dan bisikan "selamat tidur" sebelum keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

…

"Daiki-san"

"Huh? T-tatsuya-nii?"

"Jadi kau melamar Taiga eh?"

"Aku-Ya...Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Heh, kau tidak berfikir aku akan membiarkan Taiga bersamamu seharian tanpa pengawasan kan?"

"K-kau mengawasi kami"

"Hn, ikuti aku. Kita harus bicara"

Tanpa diduga, Tatsuya membawanya ke ruang kerja sang ayah dimana disana juga sudah ada ibu dan ayah Taiga.

"Jadi? Daiki-san. Bukankah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Ucap Tatsuya dengan smirk diujung bibirnya.

"A-aku"

"Daiki-kun? Ada apa lebih baik sampaikan dengan cepat karena ini sudah malam." Ibu Taiga mendesaknya tanpa sadar.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas dalam Daiki mengucapkan apa yang (calon) kakak iparnya ingin dengar.

"Izinkan saya, menikahi Taiga"

Ayah Taiga akhirnya memberi respon pada tamunya dengan menatap Daiki intens.

"Tentu saja kami memberi restu kalian, tapi apa kau sudah menanyakan pendapat Taiga" tanya Aya-san dengan halus.

"Dia sudah menyetujuinya"

"Jika dia setuju maka aku juga memberimu restu" ucap Reo-san dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana denganmu Tatsuya?" Tanya sang ibu pada anak pertamanya.

"Aku menyetujuinya selama kau membuat adikku bahagia, tapi sekali saja kau membuatnya menangis aku akan membawa Taiga pulang dan membuat Touou kehilangan pemimpinnya"

Daiki merinding mendengarnya namun ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Daiki-kun aku akan merancang pertemuan keluarga untuk merencanakan hal ini, sekarang kau bisa pulang kau pasti kelelahan kan"

"Terimakasih Aya-san, aku pulang dulu"

"Hati-hati di jalan Daiki-kun"

"Haik"

.

.


	9. Chapter 8 : Pernikahan King Daiki

Rating agak naik meski ga sampe explicit, kalau anda dibawah umur lebih baik lewati saja kalo udah agak menyinggung anu.. happy reading

…

Dua hari sisa waktu mereka setelah kencan dan sebelum penobatan ternyata lebih banyak digunakan untuk persiapan penobatan itu membuat Daiki selalu sibuk di istana maupun dikantor utama pemerintahan kerajaan Toou. Kalau Taiga punya waktu luang ia akan menemaninya, sekedar menjadi teman bicara saat Daiki istirahat dan tentu saja menyemangatinya.

Setelah semua persiapan yang dilakukan akhirnya acara penobatan itu berjalan mulus, sekarang Daiki sudah resmi menjadi Raja dan pemimpin kerajaan Toou. Tapi penobatan bukan satu-satunya acara besar yang akan ia jalani minggu ini karena 3 hari setelahnya akan diadakan upacara pernikahan. Setelah melalui perundingan kedua keluarga, upacara pernikahan akan diadakan di istana Toou mengingat Kagami akan mengikuti suaminya tinggal disana nanti.

…

Royal wedding antara dua pangeran itu diadakan dengan adat tradisional Jepang. Kagami mengenakah kimono putih bermotif bunga sakura dibagian kiri bawah dengan obi putih bersih, sedangkan Aomine mengenakan satu yang lebih sederhana berwarna navy blue elegant dan obi berwarna hitam. Mereka berdua mengenakan geta dan Kagami juga mengenakan sebuah hiasan rambut disisi kiri kepalanya.

"Kagami Taiga apa kau bersedia?"

"Aku bersedia"

"Aomine Daiki apa kau bersedia?"

"Aku bersedia"

Lalu mereka saling melempar senyum, jangan harapkan ada kissing ya karena memakai konsep tradisional jadi prosesinya sangat sopan.

…

Setelah semuanya selesai pasangan pengantin baru ini pergi ke kamar mereka, bukan kamar Aomine tapi kamar lain yang lebih luas dan sebelumnya kosong. Tapi sekarang sudah diisi dengan sebuah tempat tidur king size, dua buah lemari berukuran besar, sofa, TV dan juga sebuah cermin.

Taiga masuk lebih dulu disusul oleh Daiki yangmenutup dan mengunci pintu dibelakangnya.

"Taiga"

Daiki memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan menciumi lehernya.

"Daiki kita harus mandi dulu"

"Tidak, bukan begitu caranya melakukan malam pertama"

"Tapi ahomine..ngh..a-ku kotor dan ah.. berke-ringat"

"Aku akan membuatmu lebih kotor dan lebih berkeringat, bagaimana?"

Aomine memelorotkan(?) Kimono Kagami hingga bahunya terekspos lalu menciumi setiap area kulit yang baru terbuka, membuat Taiga menahan bibirnya untuk membuka dan meloloskan desahan-desahan nakal.

"Dai-nnhh"

Saat Daiki menurunkan kimono Taiga lebih jauh lagi, ia menemukan nipple Taiga sudah mengeras, Aomine mencubit dan memelintirnya. Membuat tubuh Taiga bergetar karenanya.

"Ahn Daikiihhh tempat-tidur ngh"

"Of course my queen"

Daiki menggendong Taiga ketempat tidur, menidurkannya. Sebelum bergabung dengan istrinya Daiki menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati pemandangan.

Taiga berbaring terlentang ditempat tidur mereka dengan wajah yang memerah dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan serta aksesoris rambut yang masih menempel di kepalanya. Kimono yang ia kenakan sudah melorot sampai batas obi, terlihat beberapa kissmark di bahu dan leher Taiga, nipplenya sudah menegang dan memerah, lebih ke bawah lagi salah satu kaki taiga lurus ditempat tidur sementara yang satunya agak ditekuk ke atas membuat kimono bagian bawahnya terbuka dan menampakkan paha mulus, putih tanpa cacat. Daiki dibuat kagum(atau err...lapar) karenanya hingga tak sadar ia bersiul dan menjilat bibir.

"J-jangan melihatku seperti itu aho!"

Kagami berniat membentaknya, namun keadaannya saat ini sepertinya membuat bentakannya tidak efektif sama sekali.

"Hmmm kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena ini memalukan!"

Taiga mencoba menutupi dadanya dengan kimono tapi Daiki tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Taiga..."

Daiki mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas perut Taiga lalu ia sedikit menggesek miliknya dengan milik ukenya.

"Taiga... Taiga..."

"Hnggg-ah Dai-mmmm"

Daiki mencium bibirnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu, hanya Taiga yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

"Hmmm-ah-ah-nghhh"

Saat tangan kiri Aomine memilin nipple kirinya, Kagami tak bisa berhenti mendesah dan membusungkan dadanya tubuhnya melengkung dan sedikit terangkat dari bed. Keadaan itu dimanfaatkan Aomine untuk menarik lepas simpul obi di punggung kekasihnya lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

Selesai dengan obi Aomine melepas Kimononya, tapi ternyata dibawah kimono itu masih ada yukata pendek yang hanya menutupi seperempat paha Taiga dan sudah melorot bagian atasnya seperti halnya kimono malang itu.

Aomine membawa tangannya untuk menyusuri paha Taiga dari lutut,paha hingga ke pinggang, lalu ia menyadari sesuatu saat tangannya sama sekali tak menemukan fabrik lain dibawah yukata pendek Taiga.

"Taiga kau tidak-"

"Shut it! Mereka bilang itu bagian dari aturan memakai kimono di hari pernikahan"

Pipinya makin memerah saat ia mengatakannya. Tidak bisa. Daiki tidak bisa mehanan diri lagi ia harus segera ke tahap akhir jika tidak ingin 'keluar' sekarang. Sedikit menunduk ke kolong tempat tidur tangannya menarik sebuah kotak hitam yang sudah disiapkan, dengan cepat ia mengambil lube dari sana lalu menuangkannya ke jari-jarinya dan memulai kegiatan inti yang entah sudah berapa lama ia impikan.

…

Jam kecil di meja lampu tidur menunjukkan pukul 01.00am saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan tiga ronde 'permainan baru' mereka. Mereka masih terengah engah dengan tubuh, pakaian(hanya yukata Kagami), dan tempat tidur yang kotor. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian.

"Daiki aku mau mandi"

Taiga mencoba berdiri tapi jangankan berdiri baru duduk saja dan ia sudah meringis kesakitan. Cairan putih Aomine keluar dari bagian belakangnya dan membuatnya duduk terpaku.

"Kita mandi bersama, aku akan membersihkanmu"

Taiga pasrah saja saat Daiki menggendongnya ke kamar mandi, tapi sebelum sampai dipintu kamar mandi Daiki menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti di depan telefon.

"Taiga ambil telfonnya"

"Pencet angka 5 agak lama"

Setelah speed dial bekerja dan dan terdengar suara seseorang Taiga mengarahkan gagang telefon itu ke telinga orang yang menggendongnya.

"Anda perlu sesuatu Daiki-sama?"

"Wakamatsu, perintahkan beberapa maid untuk membersihkan kamarku dan mengganti sprei"

[Wakamatsu Kousuke, 20 tahun, butler, kepala pelayang yang baru]

"Baik Aomine sama"

"Terimakasih"

Setelah terdengar tut-tut-tut Taiga kembali meletakkan gagang telefon ke tempat semula dan Daiki melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar mandi. Ia membuat Taiga berdiri menghadap tembok dibawah shower air hangat lalu membersihkan beberapa bagian yang tak bisa dijangkau Kagami sendiri.

Kemudian saat tubuh mereka sudah cukup bersih, mereka melanjutkan ritual mandi dengan berendam air panas di bath up dengan Taiga duduk diantara kaki Daiki.

"Fuaahh ini menyenangkan, benar kan Taiga"

"Huumm ini membuat semua ototku rileks" jawab Taiga sambil menghirup aroma lavender dari lilin aroma terapi disekitar bath up. Perlahan ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Aomine.

Mereka merasa nyaman dengan dengan keberadaan masing-masing, Aomine mulai menyusuri surai-surai merah kehitaman Taiga, sementara Taiga bermain air dengan kedua tangannya.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian mereka keluar dari kamar mandi, Daiki melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Taiga supaya istrinya tidak terjatuh lalu mereka berhenti di depan lemari untuk mengenakan piyama yang sudah tersedia di lemari.

"Taiga?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau mendengar imajinasiku tentang kita mengenakan piyama?"

"Hm baiklah"

"Aku berharap ada seseorang yang memberikan kita kado pernikahan berupa piyama, yang pas untukku tapi kebesaran untukmu"

"Pffttt Daiki kita seukuran"

"Tidak kau lebih pendek"

"Tapi-"

"Lalu satu piyama itu, kita akan mengenakannya berdua"

"Bagaimana mungkin"

"Tentu saja dengan aku yang mengenakan celananya dan kau mengenakan atasannya"

Taiga membayangkannya sebentar lalu-.

"Pervert!" Taiga melemparkan handuk yang ia pegang ke wajah suami barunya.

"Hahahaha"

"Berhenti tertawa ahomine!" Bibir Kagami yang sedikit maju karena kesal justru membuat Aomine makin keras tertawa.

Masih dengan tawa khasnya Aomine memeluk tubuh Kagami dan membawanya berbaring di tempat tidur yang sudah bersih.

…

Paginya saat Daiki pertama kali membuka mata, cahaya matahari sudah terlihat menyilaukan dari jendela. Namun ada yang lebih menyilukan dimatanya yaitu pria yang tertidur dengan posisi menyamping menghadap padanya, pria itu terlihat polos dan imut dengan rambut yang mengarah ke satu sisi, alis bodoh yang rileks, mata indah yang terpejam semakin memperlihatkan bulu mata lentik berwarna hitam, hidung yang menghembuskan nafas dengan teratur-

Daiki menghentikan pengamatannya saat dilihatnya Taiga membuka mata.

"Ohayou Taiga"

"Mmm 'hayou Daiki" ucap Taiga sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

'Kami-sama. Kenapa istriku begitu manis bahkan saat ia baru bangun tidur, mungkin aku bisa meminta morning kiss atau jika beruntung morning s*x'

Tanpa babibu lagi Daiki langsung menindih tubuh Taiga dan mencoba peruntungannya.

.

.


	10. Chapter 9 : Married Couple

…

Menjadi istri seorang raja berarti juga menjadi seorang ratu, menjadi ratu artinya Taiga harus mempelajari sejarah dan tradisi kerajaan Toou bersama Wakamatsu setiap pagi. Dan Daiki? Lupakan Daiki, sejak menjadi Raja ia lebih banyak berada di kantor pemerintahan. Ia bekerja dari jam delapan pagi sampai jam empat sore dan libur tiap weekend jadi, paling tidak mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berkualitas dua hari per mingu.

'Rasanya seperti menikahi pria pegawai kantor biasa, itu akan lebih baik jika kita punya rumah sendiri dan tidak harus belajar di pagi hari' Taiga menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas buku yang kata Wakamatsu harus ia baca. Tapi apa daya, Taiga bukan tipe orang yang suka belajar maupun membaca jadi ia hanya memandangi tiap halamannya dan baru membaca jika ada kata yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sudah 2 bulan sejak hari pernikahan mereka, dan Taiga bukannya tidak suka tinggal di kerajaan Toou, semua orang disini ramah padanya, kecuali hanamiya dan keluarganya tentu saja. Tapi terkadang ia ingin hidup berdua dengan Daiki dimana ia bisa menyajikan makanan sendiri untuk suaminya tiap ia pulang kerja.

"Taiga-sama. Kenapa kau lemas begitu ini kan masih pukul 08.30 pagi" Hubungan mereka sudah jauh lebih akrab hingga percakapan keduanya sudah tidak kaku lagi.

"Entahlah Wakamatsu-san, mungkin aku hanya sedang malas belajar tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tubuhku mudah lelah"

"Benarkah? Mungkin sebaiknya aku memanggil dokter kerajaan untuk memeriksa kesehatanmu"

"Ti-tidak perlu mungkin aku hanya masuk angin atau semacamnya"

"Kau harus tetap diperiksa Taiga-sama. Aku tidak mau orang-orang mengira aku tidak mampu menjagamu, dan aku juga tidak mau Daiki-sama memecatku kalau kau sampai sakit"

"Haaah baiklah"

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang dokter muda bersurai hijau san berkacamata datang untuk memeriksa kesehatan Taiga. Ia menjalani rangkaian pemeriksaan selama kurang lebih 15 menit dan dokter itu juga membawa beberapa sampel dari tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" tanya Wakamatsu yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu kamar Taiga dan suaminya.

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan tapi aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku akan membawa sample ini ke laboratorium dan akan kuantar kesini jika hasilnya sudah keluar"

"Terimakasih Midorima-san"

Midorima melenggang pergi keluar istana disaat yang bersamaan Taiga bangun dan berdiri di dekat Wakamatsu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Apa dokter itu mengatakan sesuatu Wakamatsu-san?"

"Gosh Taiga jangan mengagetkanku!" Bentak kepala pelayan istana itu, karena rasa kesalnya ia bahkan lupa menambahkan suffix pada nama Taiga. Tapi di luar dugaan Kagami justru tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Taiga-sama maafkan aku, sudah berteriak dan memanggill nama anda dengan tidak sopan"

"Hehe tidak apa-apa aku senang kalau kita bisa akrab, tapi Wakamatsu-san aku tidak mau belajar lagi. Sekarang aku akan membuatkan makan siang untuk Daiki. Kau bisa istirahat ok"

"Baiklah Taiga-sama. Tapi tolong jangan menyetir mobil sendiri, panggil aku kalau kau sudah selesai aku akan mengantarmu"

Menyadari bahwa berargumenpun tak ada gunanya Taiga memilih untuk mengiyakan dan beranjak pergi ke dapur.

Membuat dan mengantarkan makan siang untuk suaminya merupakan kegiatan rutin Taiga jika ia tidak sibuk. Seperti hari ini ia akan membuat dua kotak bento yang berbeda ukuran, yang besar untuk Daiki dan yang lebih kecil untuk Momoi.

Hari sebelumnya Taiga sudah mengatakan masakan apa yang akan ia buat hari ini jadi maid-maid disini sudah tahu bahan apa yang harus mereka beli. Kali ini Taiga akan membuat onigiri, stir fry dan salmon panggang.

30 menit kemudian.

"Taiga-sama"

"Ah ya, ada apa Wakamatsu-san?"

"Apa anda sudah selesai. Anoo tadi Midorima-sesei datang kesini membawa hasil tesnya" ucap Wakamatsu sambil menggerakkan amplop coklat besar ditangannya.

"Sebentar lagi hanya tinggal menyusun makanannya di kotak bento. Apa dokter itu mengatakan sesuatu? Bagaimana hasil tesnya?"

"Lebih baik anda lihat sendiri, dan lebih baik anda menunjukkannya pada Aomine-sama"

"Ah baiklah, siapkan mobilnya saja dulu aku akan segera selesai. 5 menit paling lama"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi Taiga-sama saya tunggu di pintu depan"

"Haik haik"

Setelah selesai dengan makanannya Taiga mengambil amplop coklat yang dibawa Wakamatsu tadi, dengan cepat tangannya membuka dan menarik kertas didalamnya. Ia tercengang setelah membaca kesimpulan yang tertera disana.

…

"Ah Momoi-san. Apa Daiki ada diruangan?"

Kagami bertemu dengan Momoi saat ia tengah berjalan kaki dari lift ke ruangan Aomine

"Oh Kagamin eh Taiga-kun. Iya Dai-chan ada di ruangannya"

"Hmm, aku akan kesana. Ini makan siang untukmu Momoi-san kuharap kau belum makan"

"Waah arigatou Taiga-kun aku memang belum makan. Dai-chan juga belum aku yakin dia pasti senang, aku pergi dulu Taiga-kun nikmati waktumu"

"Un! Bye Momoi-san"

"Bye Kagamin!"

Kagami berjalan lagi lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan Aomine.

"Masuk" suara baritone dengan nada datar terdengar dari dalam, dan Taiga menuruti perintah suara itu.

"Daiki"

"Taiga?"

Ekspresi Aomine berubah cerah begitu melihat kemunculan istrinya di kantor, Taiga mengenakan kemeja putih dan skinny jins hitam, ia juga membawa kotak bento berukuran besar dan sebuah map coklat. Membuatnya terlihat seperti gabungan dari model, sekertaris pribadi dan istri idaman. Lupakan°°]

Aomine menyingkirkan beberapa berkas dimeja kerjanya dan meminta Taiga mendekat dan meletakkan barang bawaannya dimeja.

"Kemari Taiga"

Taiga menatap polos, lalu ia mendekat ke samping kursi Aomine.

"Bukan disitu. Disini"

Dengan pergerakan cepat Daiki menarik Taiga duduk di pangkuannya.

"E-eh Daiki?"

"Taiga kau terlihat tampan. Aku tidak suka kau keluar dengan tampilan seperti ini. Seseorang mungkin akan jatuh cinta padamu"

"Daiki apa yang kau bicarakan? Dan apa kau pikir tanganmu berada di tempat yang tepat?"

Taiga merasa terganggu dengan kedua tangan Daiki yang terletak di pantaatnya dan justru bergerak meremas-remas saat ia peringatkan.

"Oi oi Ahomine bagaimana kalau salah seorang staffmu masuk dan melihat kita"

"Satsuki sudah membuka pintu tadi saat kau baru duduk, aku sudah memberinya kode dan aku yakin dia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun masuk kesini"

'Momoi-san? Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi kenapa dia kesini dia bilang akan pergi tapi- ah sumpitnya aku lupa memberikan sumpit di bento Momoi-san. Pantas sa-'

"Enh!"

Pikiran Taiga berhenti saat dirasakannya gigi Aomine menancap di bahu kirinya. Jadi selama Taiga sibuk dengan fikirannya Daiki memanfaatkannya untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja Taiga dan menurunkannya hingga dada. Lalu bibir pria dim itu membuat serentetan kissmark dan bitemark dengan lihainya.

"Cotto ahomi-"

"Aku merindukanmu Taiga. Ini sudah hari kamis dan kita hanya bertemu saat makan siang, itupun aku tidak bisa menikmati waktuku karena Satsuki selalu makan disini."

"..."

"Minggu ini aku selalu lembur tiap malam dan kau selalu sudah tidur saat aku pulang sekalipun itu baru jam delapan."

"M-maaf akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit mudah lelah mungkin karena kurang latihan fisik"

"Lalu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tiap pagi kau bahkan belum keluar dari kamar mandi saat aku berangkat"

"A-ah maafkan aku Daiki. Akhir akhir ini aku sering mual"

Daiki menatap intens istrinya hingga matanya menyipit.

"Mungkin kita harus ke rumah sakit"

"Ah itu mengingatkanku. Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Tadi Wakamatsu-san sudah memanggil Midorima-san untuk memeriksaku dan ini adalah hasilnya"

Kagami meraih amplop khas rumah sakit yang tadi ia letakkan di meja kerja Daiki tanpa turun dari pangkuan suaminya. Aomine merasa cemburu. harusnya ia adalah orang pertama yang tahu kondisi istrinya bukan Wakamatsu. Daiki membiarkan Taiga membuka amplop besar itu dan menyerahkan isinya, berupa selembar kertas padanya.

Daiki mengerutkan dahinya ia tidak mengerti dengan bahasa kedokteran. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu hormon HCG. Lalu matanya berhenti di sebuah tulisan dibawah tabel.

Dari serangkaian tes yang telah dilakukan, pasien dinyatakan : Positive hamil

Dua kata terakhir itu dicetak dengan font berwarna biru sedangkan yang lain berwarna hitam. Terlihat outstanding dan seperti menunjukkan pembacanya kalau kata yang lain tidaklah penting, dan hanya dua kata itulah inti dari semuanya. Tapi Daiki membaca kalimat itu berkali kali, terus berulang dikepalanya seperti mantra.

Saat dirasanya ia sudah cukup paham Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Taiga, istrinya itu tersenyum manis kearahnya. Daiki tertawa dengan bodohnya dan memeluk erat Taiga lalu menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Taiga dan kedua tangannya.

"Arigatou"

Tangan dim itu bergerak ke atas perut Taiga dan mengelusnya.

"Disini? Ada bayi kecil kita?"

Taiga tertawa sedikit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Daiki.

"Ya. Itu yang mereka katakan"

"Kau sudah memberitahu kaasan?"

"Belum. Kaasan pasti akan heboh saat aku memberitahunya. Reaksi kaasan sepertinya akan sedikit err berlebihan(menyeramkan) aku tidak ingin menghadapinya sendirian"

"Yosh! Aku akan selesai lebih cepat hari ini. Kita pulang bersama ok. Sekitar satu jam lagi pekerjaanku selesai kau bisa menunggu kan Taiga?"

"Um ok. Tapi makan makan siangmu dulu Daiki"

…

Akhirnya Kagami meminta Wakamatsu untuk pulang lebih dulu sementara dirinya dan Aomine berencana memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini secara langsung kepada keluarga Kagami maupun Aomine. Pukul 02.10pm mereka keluar dari kantor dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seirin terlebih dulu.

…

"Selamat datang Taiga-sama, Daiki-sama"

Seorang maid paruh baya menyambut kedatangan mereka

"Um, apa kaasan ada dirumah?"

"Aya sama sedang mengurus bunga di halaman belakang, apa perlu saya panggilkan?"

"Ah, tidak usah aku kesana saja, ano Riko-san tolong siapkan teh dan bawa ke teras belakang. Kami ingin bicara disana"

[Aida Riko, 35 tahun, maid senior sekaligus kepala pelayan di istana Seirin] *muahahaha dengan begitu riko tidak bisa menyiksa my-little-precious-kagami-taiga. Ok abaikan :v

"Baik Taiga-sama"

"Terimakasih, ayo kesana Daiki"

Kagami menarik lengan Aomine dan membawanya ke halaman belakang istana. Disana ada sebuah greenhouse yang didalamnya ada beberapa orang wanita(Aya-sama dan 3 orang maid) yang sedang menyiram bunga dan ibu Taiga juga memetik bebrapa bunga yang sudah mekar.

"Okaaaaasan"

Kagami menarik Aomine kedalam rumah kaca itu lalu berhenti di belakan ibunya.

"Oh! Taigaa astaga kau berkunjung?! Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kesini kau tidak lupa pada ibu kan?"

"Tentu tidak ibu. Aku berkunjung bersama Daiki!"

Ia mendorong pria dibelakangnya untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Aomine masih sedikit awkward untuk bicara dan berkumpul bersama keluarga Taiga. Mungkin karena ia terus-menerus diberi tatapan "Kau mengambil malaikat kecil kami" oleh semua penghuni istana ini terutama Tatsuya.

"Ohh... jadi apa yang membawa kalian berdua kesini?"

"Kami-"

"Kami hanya ingin ngobrol-ngobrol dengan Kaasan, aku sudah meminta Riko-san untuk menyiapkan teh. Ayo kita duduk di teras saja ibu"

"Haik, haik. Tapi sebelumnya ibu mau cuci tangan. Kalian duduklah dulu"

"Okay"

Mereka duduk di kursi rotan classic yang mengitari sebuah meja bundar, masih ada dua kursi kosong disana dan di meja itu terdapat teko kaca berbentuk bulat yang berisi teh bunga chrysant serta empat gelas buah keramik berukuran kecil. Selain itu juga terdapat vas bunga transparan yang hanya berisi air

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

Tanya Aya-san to the poin, sambil meletakkan bunga segar yang baru ia petik ke dalam vas.

"Kaasan"

"Ya?"

"Aku hamil kaasan"

Ibunya memandangnya selama beberapa saat sebelum sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Benarkah Taiga kau yakin"

"Ini hasil tesnya kaasan"

Ucap Daiki sambil memberikan map coklat kepada sang mertua. Aya-san menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan kiri sementara tangannya memegang selembar kertas dari dalam map.

"Taiga kau benar-benar hamil, astaga aku akan jadi neneknya. Taigaaa"

Ibu-anak itu saling berpelukan selama beberapa saat lalu aya-san memanggil suami dan anak sulungnya untuk menyampaikan kabar bahagia ini. Kemudian dengan serangkaian kejadian hari itu berakhir dengan makan malam kedua keluarga di istana Seirin.

Ibu Kagami menahan anak bungsunya itu untuk pergi, sebaliknya ia justru menghubungi keluarga Daiki untuk makan malam di Seirin dan karena mereka tidak sibuk mengingat Ryuga-san sudah bukan raja dan jam kerja Satsuki juga berakhir saat jam kerja Daiki berakhir maka mereka bertiga menyetujuinya dengan mudah.

Tidak seperti makan malam saat mereka merencanakan pertunangan malam ini semua orang tersenyum tulus. Termasuk Tatsuya, tampaknya pria bersurai raven itu sudah lebih menerima keberadaan adik iparnya.


	11. Chapter 10 : Ngidam, Belanja dan Kejutan

…

01.00am

Kagami tidak bisa tidur, setiap kali matanya terpejam ia akan membayangkan satu porsi lobster saus nanas yang disajikan panas-panas dengan seporsi besar nasi hangat. Ia merubah posisinya lagi, dalam prosesnya membuat selimut yang semula dipakai berdua menjadi menggulung tubuhnya sendiri. Aomine mengerang disampingnya, tidak menyukai udara dingin yang tiba-tiba menyapa kulit. Maklum sekarang sudah pertengahan musim gugur dan jangan salah ruangan ini tak memakai AC, disisi kiri bed ada dua buah jendela kaca besar serupa pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon kecil kamar mereka. Jendela itulah yang akan dibuka apabila mereka tidur supaya sirkulasi udara jadi lebih baik.

Mendengar gerutu suaminya, Kagami kembali berbalik dan dengan pelan menyelimuti tubuh half naked Aomine, si pria hitam yang ternyata tidak tertidur melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang istri dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu terbangun" Kagami berujar lirih.

"Nu uh. Kau tidak bisa tidur bakagami?" Aomine memposisikan dagunya di atas puncak kepala Kagami dan berbicara masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Begitulah"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Ya"

"Mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Ummmm besok saja"

Ya, Kagami tau ia sedang ngidam dan kalau tak dituruti bisa-bisa anaknya ileran, tapi kasihan juga kalau melihat suaminya yang sudah bekerja keras itu harus keluyuran malam-malam disaat seharusnya ia istirahat. Apalagi semalam Daiki tidur kelewat larut karena terus memelototi komputer, mungkin mengurus pekerjaan atau hal lain, Kagami tidak tahu pasti.

"Ok, kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah bakagami. Goodnight"

Aomine memberikan ciuman lembut di kening Kagami, Kagami membalas dengan gumaman "oyasumi" lalu menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Aomine. Dan dengan begitu tak sampai lima menit mereka sudah tertidur dengan damai.

…

Ke esokan harinya Kagami terbangun lebih dulu, tanpa membangunkan Daiki yang sedang libur akhir pekan. Ia pergi mandi, berganti baju lalu ke dapur berniat untuk sarapan. Di meja makan sudah ada telur dan bacon sebagai menu sarapan, sebenarnya ia lapar tapi sayangnya perutnya tidak memberi respon baik. Bukannya ingin makan ia malah merasa mual, merasa isi perutnya sudah naik ke tenggorokan Kagami segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Ia bukan orang yang pickie, apalagi tentang makanan, biasanya apapun yang bisa dimakan akan ia makan tanpa sisa tapi mungkin karena pengaruh kehamilan anak pertamanya ini Taiga jadi sangat pemilih.

Mendengar derap langkah(lari) milik Taiga membuat Daiki terbangun dari tidurnya, dan lagi, ia mendapati istrinya muntah-muntah di wastafel. Ia mendekat dan mencoba menyalurkan bentuk perhatiannya lewat usapan-usapan lembut di punggung Taiga.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kagami akhirnya berhenti muntah, ia berkumur dan menyikat giginya masih dengan Aomine mngelus punggungnya.

"Apa kau tidak meminum obat yang diberikan Midorima?" Tanya Aomine, ia ingat seminggu lalu Midorima melakukan cek rutin untuk kehamilan Taiga dan meninggalkan beberapa obat untuk mencegah morning sickness.

"Obat itu sudah habis, lagipula ini bukan karena morning sickness"

"Eh? Lalu apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tadi aku pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan, dan begitu melihat telur dan bacoon aku merasa mual"

"Hmm jadi kau belum sarapan? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan"

"S-sebenarnya aku ingin lobster"

"Lobster ya? Hmmm aku akan mengajakmu ke restoran seafood nanti dan juga ke mall. Sepertinya kita harus belanja. Ganti bajumu aku akan siap sekitar 15 menit lagi, kalau kau lapar minta saja seorang maid untuk mengantarkan pancake atau sanwich"

"Baiklah"

…

15 menit kemudian pasangan pengantin yang baru empat bulan menikah ini sudah siap dan langsung menuju ke restoran seafood, disana memang tersedia menu lobster tapi sayang makanan kesukaan Aomine waktu masih kecil itu tak dimasak dengan baik di restoran seafood satu-satunya di Touou yang mereka kunjungi. Kagami juga tampak tidak puas dengan olahan lobster disini, jadi Daiki berinisiatif untuk meminta salah satu bawahannya pergi ke pesisir pantai untuk membeli beberapa ekor lobster segar, tanpa sepengetahuan Kagami.

Setelah keluar dari rumah makan, Aomine membawa istrinya ke pusat perbelanjaan terdekat. Ia sangat bersyukur karena semenjak mereka menikah, orang-orang(hanya fangirls) tidak lagi memperlakukan mereka layaknya idola. Kalau dulu ia harus menyamar supaya tak dikejar-kejar, sekarang ia tidak perlu menyamar lagi, orang-orang hanya akan tersenyum dan menunduk sopan jika bertemu mereka. Namun bukan berarti ia menurunkan kewaspadaan, sebagai raja nyawa Aomine sangat berharga jadi tetap harus ada beberapa pasukan pengaman khusus yang mengawasi kemanapun ia pergi.

Di mall, tempat pertama yang Aomine tuju adalah tempat pakaian, semalam ia sudah membaca banyak artikel tentang kehamilan. Dan ternyata celana jins yang selama ini paling sering Kagami kenakan tidak dianjurkan untuk ibu hamil.

"Daiki, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau beli"

"Aku ingin membelikan baju untukmu"

"U-untukku? Aku tidak kekurangan baju Daiki! Kau tidak perlu membuang waktu dan uangmu untuk ini"

"Ck. Ok kau punya banyak baju, tapi aku ini suami mu aku punya hak untuk memberikan sesuatu untukmu lagipula baju-baju yang kau miliki itu tidak cocok dikenakan oleh ibu hamil."

"Oh a-apa? Tapi aku bukan ibu-ibu Daikii! Lagipula darimana kau tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dipakai orang hamil"

"Aku sudah belajar kemarin"

"Hah?"

"Ya, semalam aku membaca berbagai artikel di internet tentang kehamilan, mulai dari apa yang tidak boleh dimakan, apa yang dianjurkan dimakan, apa yang sebaiknya dipakai, apa yang sebaiknya tidak dipakai, pantangan-pantangan orang hamil, bagaimana cara menghadapi emosi orang hamil yang naik turun, bahkan sampai tips-tips menghilangkan strechmark"

Taiga sempat facepalm apalagi pada bagian terakhir, tapi wajahnya memerah juga, ia tak tau kalau ternyata Aomine seperhatian itu padanya. Sampai-sampai ia rela tidur larut untuk membaca artikel-artikel seperti itu.

"Nah kita sudah sampai"

Aomine langsung memilih beberapa baju untuk Taiga kenakan. Taiga mengangkat satu alisnya kenapa suaminya ini berubah menjadi seperti perempuan shopaholic? Dan lagi, kenapa baju-baju pilihan Aomine terlihat begitu...aneh?

Akhirnya Kagami pergi ke sisi lain tempat itu dimana tersedia berbagai pilihan kaos oblong, Kagami mencoba memilih beberapa hingga tak lama kemudian Daiki memanggilnya untuk mencoba pakaian-pakaian yang sudah ia pilihkan.

Daiki memberikan sebuah jogger pants hitam panjang dan mantel musim dingin berwarna coklat pada Taiga.

"Coba pakai itu"

"Daiki, seriously apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku akan mengenakan ini?"

"Pertama. Celana jins yang kau pakai sekarang bisa menghambat pertumbuhan anak kita (ok ini berlebihan :v). Dan kedua. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan pakaianmu pasti sudah tidak ada yang muat. Jadi ikuti saja perintahku"

Taiga mengangguk kalah, ia pergi ke salah satu bilik didalam kamar pas itu, sementara Aomine menunggu di sudut lain ruangan dimana terdapat sofa dan kaca besar.

Sesaat kemudian Taiga keluar, dan Daiki terlihat puas dengan pilihannya. Taiga juga senang, paling tidak Ahomine tidak membuatnya memakai daster, dan pakaian ini juga tidak feminim.

"Cocok untukmu, nah sekarang coba ini"

Butuh 5 menit bagi Taiga untuk berganti pakaian dan berdiri di hadapan Aomine lagi dengan mengenakan celana jogger pants (lagi)selutut berwarna abu-abu dan jersey basket tim Lakers yang cukup longgar di tubuhnya. Untuk yang ini Kagami sangat menyukainya, sayangnya sekarang sudah musim gugur yang artinya sebentar lagi udara akan semakin dingin hingga mustahil untuk mengenakan pakaian tipis nan terbuka semacam ini.

"Thats good, coba juga yang ini"

Kagami mengangguk, masuk lagi ke kamar pas untuk mengganti bajunya dengan celana legging (iya leging) hitam selutut dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna ungu-putih. Kemeja itu cukup kebesaran ditubuhnya sehingga bisa menutupi bagian pantat yang tercetak sempurna oleh celana legging.

"Seperti dugaanku, semua terlihat bagus saat kau pakai. Kalau begitu aku akan membeli semua pakaian ini"

Aomine mendorong troli penuh pakaian menuju kasir sementara Kagami hanya bisa megap-megap dibelakangnya. Setelah menyelesaikan transaksi Aomine menyerahkan belanjaannya ke salah satu pengawalnya dan menggandeng Kagami ke tempat bahan makanan. Lalu berhenti di rak-rak berisi berbagai jenis susu.

"Daiki?"

Menengok dan menemukan istrinya menatap polos ke arahnya Daiki mendekat dan mencium sekilas pipi sang istri.

"Karena sekarang kau hamil, kita harus mengganti susu yang biasanya dengan susu ibu hamil. Kau lebih suka yang mana? Coklat? Vanilla? Stroberi?"

"Umm coklat saja, atau stroberi juga tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah kita beli dua"

Mereka melanjutkan untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan buah-buahan segar lalu sekitar pukul 2 siang baru kembali ke kerajaan. Taiga merasa tubuhnya sangat kelelahan dan Daiki mengerti hal itu, jadi saat istrinya langsung tepar begitu bertemu kasur Daiki membiarkannya. Sementara ia sendiri pergi meninggalkan istrinya untuk menyiapkan kejutan yang sudah ia rencanakan secara mendadak tadi.

…

Taiga terbangun pada pukul 04.12pm, ia membasuh muka dan menyikat gigi lalu pergi keluar untuk mencari Daiki, mungkin pria itu sedang di lapangan basket. Tapi sebelum ia sampai ke lapangan sebuah tangan menutup matanya, Taiga tau itu tangan Daiki jadi ia tenang-tenang saja, ia baru teriak saat Daiki mengganti tangannya dengan kain hitam untuk menutup kedua mata Kagami.

"Daikii apa-apaan kau?"

"Sstt. Diam dan ikuti aku, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk istriku tercintaa"

"A-aku laki-laki ahomine! Sebutan istri itu untuk perempuan"

"Ah sudahlah jangan merusak momen dengan mengajakku bertengkar"

"Kau yang mengajakku bertengkar dasar Aho!"

"Ssshh nah kita sudah sampai, silahkan duduk"

Aomine membuka penutup mata Taiga lalu memundurkan salah satu dari dua kursi dan mempersilahkan Taiga duduk. Saat ini mereka berada di bungalo di halaman belakang Istana Touou didalamnya terdapat sebuah meja dengan hidangan lobster diatasnya dan tentu saja pasangan utama dicerita ini yang sedang duduk berhadapan di kursi masing masing.

Taiga tersenyum lebar, ia tidak menyangka suaminya bisa jadi sangat romantis kalau ia mau.

"Arigatou Daiki"

"Sama-sama, tapi aku meminta chef untuk mengganti saus nanasnya, dan ia menggantinya dengan saus mangga muda. Rasanya tidak jauh berbeda kok, lagipula aku minta sausnya diganti karena menurut artikel yang kubaca orang hamil tidak boleh makan nanas"

"Eh? Apa aku kelepasan dan mengatakan padamu? kalau aku menginginkan lobster saus nanas?"

"Hahaha tidak, tapi apa kau pikir aku bisa tidur tadi malam saat kau terus mengigau tentang lobster, saus nanas dan nasi panas?"

"A-ahh.. souka.."

Taiga menunduk dengan wajah yang terasa sangat panas, ia tidak menyangka ia bisa melakukan hal yang memalukan bahkan secara tidak sadar.

"Hahahaha"

…

Disisi lain tempat itu, dibatasi oleh taman dan lapangan basket, Hanamiya tengah melakukan latihan tembak. Melirik ke arah pasangan bahagia itu, Hanamiya membidik kepala Daiki dengan senapannya dan-

"Bang"

.

.

Tidak. Itu bukan suara ledakan pistol melainkan suara yang keluar dari mulut Hanamiya, senapan itu sendiri sebenarnya sudah kosong, dan ia berniat istirahat karena ibunya juga sudah disini mengantarkan teh dan makanan ringan untuknya.

Mengikuti arah pandangan putranya, ibu Hanamiya akhirnya mengerti apa yang membuat wajah anaknya kusut.

"Makoto, Daiki memang sudah menjadi raja tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menguasai Touou. Kau ingat Daiki pernah dihukum gara-gara membaca majalan porno kan? Dia itu bodoh. Kau hanya perlu membayar satu orang b*tch untuk menghancurkan mereka berdua"

Hanamiya menyeringai lebar. Ya saran ibunya bisa dipertimbangkan, lagipula kalau ia bisa menguasai anak Taiga nanti bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa menguasai Toou sekaligus Seirin.

…

A/N : saya mau bilang makasih buat yang udah review, favorit, follow dan baca.


	12. Chapter 11 : Rencana Hanamiya

...

Seperti biasa, siang ini Taiga sedang mengunjungi kantor suaminya untuk mengantar makan siang, sudah 3 bulan sejak Midorima-sensei memberi tahu tentang adanya kehidupan baru di perutnya.

Sekarang usia kehamilan Taiga sudah menginjak 5 bulan, perutnya memang masih belum terlihat besar mungkin sedikit tertutupi oleh cara berpakaian Taiga yang semakin tertutup, bukan karena ia malu tapi karena udara yang sudah mulai berubah dingin. Kasus kehamilan pada laki-laki sendiri sudah beberapa kali terjadi di Touou dan Seirin.

Ia tengah berjalan ke ruangan sang suami ketika sebuah suara yang ia kenal menginterupsi dari belakang.

"Taiga"

"Eh?"

Kagami memutar badannya, disana terlihat Hanamiya tengah berjalan sambil membawa tumpukan kertas-kertas tanpa map yang terlihat siap jatuh berantakan kapan saja. Secara refleks Taiga mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya, secara verbal menawari bantuan.

Hanamiya menyeringai licik, dan dengan polosnya Taiga berfikir kalau sepupu iparnya itu sedang tersenyum. Karena, yaah Hanamiya tidak pernah tersenyum dengan normal jadi mungkin salah satu sisi otot wajahnya tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

"Aku bisa membantu Hanamiya-san"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu ambil setengah dari tumpukan ini dan bantu aku membawanya ke ruang cctv"

"Ah baiklah"

Taiga mengambil separuh beban ditangan Hanamiya dan mengikutinya seperti anak baik, terutama karena ia tidak tahu dimana letak ruang cctv.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift dan Hanamiya menekan nomor 19, lantai paling atas di bangunan tersebut. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dan berjalan sedikit mereka sudah sampai di ruangan yang pengamanannya sangat ketat itu.

"Letakkan saja di atas meja putih itu Taiga"

"Oh, baiklah"

Tepat didepan meja putih yang hanamiya tunjuk terdapat puluhan bahkan mungkin seratus lebih monitor yang menunjukkan rekaman cctv dari seluruh sudut kantor pemerintahan Touou.

Taiga mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak ke tiap-tiap monitor yang ada disana, tanpa ia tahu seringai Hanamiya tengah melebar dibalik punggungnya. Hanamiya baru saja akan memancing Taiga ke perangkapnya saat si surai merah sudah terlebih dulu bicara.

"Hanamiya-san? Apa itu ruangan Daiki?"

Tanya Taiga dengan ragu-ragu, tangannya yang sedikit bergetar menunjuk ke layar monitor pojok kiri di barisan paling atas. Kamera yang berada di salah satu sudut suatu ruangan itu berhasil menangkap surai biru pendek yang menyembul dibalik sandaran sofa, yang mengejutkan adalah pria itu tidak sendiri tampak seorang wanita tengah duduk dipangkuannya dan tangan pria itu yang terlihat lebih berpigmen dari kulit orang jepang kebanyakan itu tengah menggerayangi dada besar sang wanita.

"Ah, mungkin kau salah lihat. Aku akan memperjelasnya"

Hanamiya beranjak menekan beberapa tombol di bagian kontrol hingga semua monitor menampakkan video yang sama. Didalam ruangan Daiki, mata kamera beresolusi tinggi yang tengah mengatur fokusnya pada kedua penghuni itupun tak luput dari penglihatan sang wanita, membuatnya lebih gencar untuk menampilkan adegan make out-nya bersama sang raja baru.

Tak sampai satu menit Taiga melihat adegan itu dan ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menangkap basah sang suami dan membunuhnya. Hanamiya tidak akan mrmbiarkannya jadi ia menahan pergelangan tangan Taiga.

"Taiga kau mau kemana?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas"

"Taiga tenangkan dirimu, datang kesana dan menampar mereka hanya akan merendahkan harga dirimu"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Hanamiya-san? Suamiku berselingkuh dan aku melihatnya. Apa aku harus berdiam diri?"

Taiga berteriak dan dari kedua matanya sudah tampak berair.

"Shhh aku bisa membantumu mengatasi hal ini. Tapi untuk sekarang kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kita pulang dulu. Kau dan bayimu pasti butuh istirahat setelah semua yang terjadi"

"Tapi aku harus..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hanamiya-san..."

"Hm?"

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika Daiki sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dengan anakku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..."

"Tenanglah kita pulang dulu ok, setelah kau cukup tenang kita bisa pikirkan jalan keluarnya"

Akhirnya Taiga pasrah diseret Hanamiya keluar dari gedung itu. Saat Taiga sudah duduk di kursi depan Hanamiya berpura-pura mencari sesuatu di kursi belakang tapi sebenarnya ia tengah membuka sebuah botol berisi gas bius.

"Ah Taiga-chan aku tidak bisa menemukannya disini. Aku akan mengeceknya diruanganku, tunggu disini saja"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hanamiya menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya. Meninggalkan Taiga diruangan sempit yang udaranya sudah terkontaminasi sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia hirup.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hanamiya kembali bersama beberapa orang bawahannya, memindahkan tubuh Taiga yang sudah lemas ke mobil lain untuk dibawa ke markasnya. Sebuah gedung yang dari luar terlihat seperti bangunan yang belum jadi dan pembangunanya terbengkalai. Tapi didalam terdapat fasilitas layaknya hotel berbintang tujuh.

...

Flashback. AOMINE POV

Aomine itu pria straight, setidak nya itu yang ia yakini. Tapi Kagami adalah pengecualian, siapa sih yang tidak ingin pria manis maji tenshi macam Kagami bergetar dan mendesah nikmat dibawahnya. Ia sangat bahagia karena pria beruntung yang bisa memiliki tiger merah itu adalah dirinya. Tapi disisi lain Aomine juga tengah mengalami frustasi seksual pasalnya sudah tiga bulan istrinya itu tak mau disentuh terlalu jauh, membahayakan janin katanya. Padahal Daiki sudah tanya-tanya pada mbah google, dan dari situ ia tahu kalau di usia kehamilan Taiga sekarang sudah cukup aman untuk melakukan 'itu'.

Sialnya lagi, ibu Daikipun ikut campur kalau Daiki terlalu memaksakan kehendak pada sang istri. Pokoknya ia sedang sangat haus sentuhan sekarang, karena itu saat seorang wanita seksi yang tak ia kenal masuk ke ruangannya dan mengaku kalau ia manager dari salah satu perusahaan tambang di Touou Aomine langsung mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Jadi? Apa ada masalah di pertambangan?"

"Ahh jangan terburu-buru Aomine-san. Dan ijinkan saya melepaskan jas yang saya pakai karena saya agak kepanasan sehabis berlari tadi"

Gadis itu melepaskan jas putih yang ia pakai, menyisakan tanktop biru tipis dengan potongan yang sangat rendah yang bahkan menampakkan sedikit bra-nya.

Aomine tidak bisa berhenti menatap ke arah dada gadis itu, membuat sang gadis terkikik geli dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Aomine. Resleting yang berada di bagian kiri tight skirt yang ia kenakan pun dibuka, berjalan se menggoda yang ia bisa lalu berdiri didepan si surai biru dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Daiki.

"Kau ingin menyentuhku? A-o-mi-ne-kun~"

Dengan berani gadis itupun memposisikan dirinya di pangkuan Aomine, memerangkap kedua kaki Daiki di antara kedua kakinya lalu meraih tangan Aomine dan meletakkannya di dada kananya.

Tanpa tahu malu, gadis itupun makin menekan tangan Daiki dan mendesah-desah sendiri. Aomine tidak bisa berfikir jernih jadi ia hanya mengikuti instingnya, ia baru bereaksi menolak saat sang gadis mencoba mencium bibirnya. Aomine tiba-tiba merasa jijik dengan bibir berlapis lipstik merah tebal dan tubuh sang gadis yang menggodanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sang istri yang kemungkinan saat ini sedang memasakkan makan siang untuknya.

"Daiki"

"Kau tidak berhak memanggilku dengan nama itu! Dan kau boleh pergi dari ruangan ini!" Aomine mendorong gadis itu kesamping agar tidak jatuh kelantai lalu ia sendiri berdiri.

"Aomine-kun?" Gadis itu mencoba menarik jas Aomine tapi dengan cepat ditepis oleh pria hitam tersebut.

"Keluar" Ujar Daiki dengan nada dingin disertai tatapan tajam tanpa ampunan.

"T-tapi Aomine-kun-"

"KELUAR!"

Dengan tertatih gadis itu keluar dari ruangan Aomine.

...

BRAKK

"KUSOO!"

"Sial sial sial sial"

Berkali-kali Daiki memukul meja kerjanya sambil mengumpat, ia merasa merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyentuh wanita jalang saat istrinya yang sedang hamil selalu menunggunya di rumah.

"Dai-chaan!"

"Hentikan Dai-chan! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Satsuki, pukul aku Satsuki. Aku memang brengsek"

"Tunggu dulu Dai-chan jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, dan siapa wanita yang baru keluar dari ruanganmu?"

Lalu Daiki menceritakan semua yang terjadi termasuk rasa bersalahnya pada Taiga.

Plak!

Dengan kekuatan penuh Momoi menampar pipi pria didepannya.

"Baka Dai-chan. Lalu kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf pada Kagamin. Dan soal gadis itu untung saja aku langsung mengamankannya setelah kulihat dia keluar dari pintu ruanganmu, jika tidak dia pasti akan menebar gosip"

"Benar, dimana Taiga? bukankah sekarang sudah waktunya dia datang"

"Ah, coba tanya ke Wakamatsu-san saja"

"Baiklah. Oh ya terimakasih soal wanita tadi"

"Ya, aku mengerti"

...

"Halo Wakamatsu?"

"Ya, apa ada masalah Aomine-sama?'

"Dimana Taiga?"

"Eh? Bukankah dia bersama anda? Aku masih menunggu di tempat parkir, sejak 3 jam lalu dia belum kembali"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dia bahkan tidak ke ruanganku. Atau jangan-jangan..."

'Jangan jangan dia melihatku bersama wanita lain dan kabur?'

"Keruanganku sekarang Wakamatsu, aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini"

"Baik Daiki-sama"

...

"Dai-chan, aku bertanya pada petugas di lobi dan dia bilang Tai-chan pergi bersama Hanamiya"

"Hanamiya?"

"Iya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Dai-chan?"

"Sialan. Pria itu pasti sudah merencanakan semuanya"

"Daiki-sama" Tiba-tiba Wakamatsu muncul diruangan itu.

"Wakamatsu"

"Ummm Dai-chan. Bukankah ada sebuah alat pelacak yang terpasang pada ponsel Kagamin"

"Haah benar Satsuki bagaimana aku bisa lupa"

Daiki membuka ponselnya dan melacak keberadaan Taiga, saat titik merah itu berada di tempat yang ia kenal sebagai markas sang sepupu yang licik Aomine tidak bisa tenang. Bagaimana kalau Hanamiya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada istrinya.

"Wakamatsu kita pergi ke markas Hanamiya sekarang"

...

"Ugghhh"

Yang pertama Taiga lihat saat ia membuka mata adalah merah. Cih siapa orang yang memilih warna merah darah sebagai bed cover.

"Sudah bangun Taiga-chan"

"Hanamiya...san"

Tiba-tiba semua ingatannya tentang apa yang terjadi hati ini kembali.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hm?"

Hanamiya meletakkan gelas wine yang ia pegang di meja kemudaian mendekat ke arah Taiga. Menyentuh pipi halus Taiga dengan punggung tangannya, tapi sayang Taiga tak menanggapinya dengan baik.

"Ah aku tahu kau pasti masih sakit hati kan? Taiga aku menyesal atas perlakuan adik sepupuku yang brengsek pada pria manis sepertimu"

"..."

"Ya, kurasa sejak awal dia hanya membohongimu saja. Begini bagaimana kalau aku akan menggantikannya? Kita akan memenjarakan Daiki atas perselingkuhan yang dia lakukan lalu aku akan menjadi Raja di Touou dan itu artinya kau harus menjadi istriku untuk menjaga perdamaian. Benar kan?"

"Kau!? Kau hanya ingin menguasai Touou saja kan?"

"Ckckck tidak Tai-chan, aku sedang berusaha untuk membelamu"

"Kalau kau mau membelaku lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini Hanamiya-san? Kenapa kita tidak pulang?"

"Karena aku ingin Daiki kesini dan menyelesaikan semuanya seperti pria sejati"

Disaat Daiki datang Hanamiya akan membuat pemandangan dan menjadikan seolah-olah Taiga berselingkuh dengannya, dengan begitu mereka pasti akan bercerai dalam waktu dekat.

"Lupakan Hanamiya-san kau lihat sendiri dia berselingkuh. Dia pasti tidak akan datang. Lepaskan aku, aku mau pulang!"

"Kau salah tentang beberapa hal Taiga, pertama Daiki pasti akan datang dan kedua aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

Hanamiya memegang kedua tangan Taiga disisi kepalanya dan menekannya ke tempat tidur lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke lawan bicara.

"Lepaskan aku Hanamiya!"

Dug. Taiga menghantamkan Dahinya ke hidung Hana-san hingga berdarah. Membuat Hana-san mendecih kesal dan menjauh.

"Hiro, Sasu, ikat dia!"

Dua orang pria bertubuh binaragawan masuk dan langsung membawa tubuh taiga ke ruangan lain dimana terdapat tiang berbentuk persegi disana. Salah satu pria yang menggendongnya meletakkan Taiga di lantai bersandar pada tiang dan mengikat kakinya, sementara pria lain yang berada dibelakangnya menarik tangan taiga dan mengikatnya menjadi satu di belakang tiang.

"Nah sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur Taiga-chan"

Hanamiya memegang dagu Taiga dengan tangan kanannya dan melepaskannya dengan kasar saat dering ponsel Taiga menginterupsi.

Beep beep beep-

Hanamiya mengambilnya dari saku mantel Taiga.

"Naah tampaknya suamimu sudah selesai selingkuh"

Pria bersurai hitam itu menunjukkan layar ponsel pada sang pemilik.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang tidak ingin bicara? Benar Tai-chan? Kalau begitu lebih baik dibuang saja."

Tiba-tiba Hanamiya berdiri dan melempar ponsel berwarna putih itu keluar jendela lantai 10, pada saat itulah ia melihat beberapa mobil hitam yang ia kenal berjalan berentetan menuju ke markas dimana ia berada.

"Brengsekk!"

"Taiga-chan sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu sendiri dulu sekarang karena si brengsek Daiki terlalu penakut untuk datang sendirian"

Just like that, dan Taiga ditinggalkan sendirian disana. Meringkuk di lantai yang dingin dengan tangan yang masih terikat, keadaannya sangat tidak baik begitu pula perasaannya. Kagami mulai menangis tanpa suara dan perutnya terasa sakit, ia hanya berharap bayinya akan cukup kuat untuk menghadapi ini.

...

Butuh setengah jam lebih bagi Daiki dan rombongannya untuk menemukan Taiga digedung itu, wajar saja gedung itu terdiri dari belasan lantai dan ratusan ruangan apalagi pelacak di ponsel Taiga yang merupakan satu-satunya petunjuk mereka sudah tak bisa di deteksi lagi.

Yang pertama menemukannya adalah Wakamatsu, ia sudah curiga begitu melihat satu-satunya ruangan dengan lampu menyala, dengan tergesa-gesa ia masuk dan menemukan Taiga dengan keadaanya yang mengenaskan, kaki dan tangannya terikat, terduduk di lantai dengan wajah dan ia tenggelamkan di antara lututnya yang ditekuk.

"Taiga-sama!"

"Taiga-sama anda baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Wakamatsu sambil membuka simpul di tangan Kagami beberapa, tak berapa lama Aomine datang dan membantu melepas simpul tali di kaki Kagami.

"Taiga..?" Aomine mencoba menyentuh wajah Kagami yang basah dengan airmata, tapi dengan cepat Kagami menampiknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku Aomine!"

Taiga mencoba berdiri dan berjalan keluar namun tak sampai tiga langkah perutnya terasa sangat sakit hingga membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh pingsan.

...

"Bagaimana keadaannya Midorima?" Tanya Aomine pada dokter kerajaan sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Hanya mengalami kram perut-nanodayo, hal yang wajar dialami oleh orang hamil"

"Syukurlaah"

Hari itu Aomine berkali-kali mencoba mendekati Kagami dan mengajaknya berbicara tapi sayang, ia selalu mendapat tanggapan dingin. Begitu pula saat seluruh keluarga Touou datang berkunjung si pangeran bersurai merah malah tertidur pulas sampai melewatkan makan malam, mungkin pengaruh bius yang masuk ke tubuhnya tadi masih meniggalkan efek, atau mungkin ia sengaja pura-pura tidur supaya tak perlu menghadapi keluarga suaminya. Entahlah.

...

"Taiga.."

Taiga yakin sekarang mungkin sudah pukul setengah satu malam atau lebih dan suara parau Aomine mencegahnya untuk tidur meskipun matanya sudah tertutup rapat sejak tadi.

"Taiga.. i-im sorry..."

"I know you hear me, please forgive me Taiga"

"Please, let me explain everything... i dont want you to leave me... *sob* *sob*"

"Taiga, its all my fault, theres no point if i blame that girl because im the one who cant control my lust, i love you Taiga believe me. I just... i need some realease because you never let me to touch you, i know it sound like im blame you now, but im not. I know you do it because you want to protect the baby, our baby. I know Taiga, i admit it all was my fault so please please forgive me"

...

Hari berikutnya Himuro datang berkunjung dan ia cukup terkejut mendapati tension yang ada di antara adik dan adik iparnya. Setelah Aomine pergi bekerja batulah Tatsuya menanyakan apa yang mengganjal difikirannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku mendapat kabar bahwa kau masuk rumah sakit tadi malam saat jam kunjung sudah berakhir, dan mereka hanya mengatakan kalau kau mengalami kram perut. Tapi kenapa kalian terlihat seperti sedang bertengkar?"

"K-kami tidak bertengkar"

"Jangan berbohong Taiga, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak bayi"

"A-aku tidak mau membicarakannya"

Benar, berbicara artinya menyulut emosi abangnya, yang sama saja menyulut perang kalau Himuro sampai tak bisa mengontrol emosi yang biasanya memang tak bisa dikontrol kalau sudah menyangkut adik tercinta.

Tatsuya mengamati wajah sedih adiknya dan menghela nafas. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Taiga mendiamkan Daiki, dan bagaimana ekspresi bersalah yang terus tampak di wajah sang raja Touou saat berbicaraa dengannya. Jelas, mereka pasti bertengkar dan kali ini sepertinya Taiga yang terlalu keras kepala. Begitu dugaan Tatsuya.

"Haaaah, baiklah tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, ini makan sarapanmu dulu Aomine bilang kemarin kau melewatkan makan malam"

"Aku tidak lapar Tatsu-nii"

Sekali lagi Tatsuya menghela nafas lelah, mau dibujuk seperti apapun adiknya tak mau menurut padahal ia tidak hanya sendiri sekarang, ditubuhnya kan ada manusia baru yang butuh makan teratur.

"Taiga..."

"Hm?"

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu kalian ada masalah apa. Tapi kalau itu membuatmu murung dan tidak mau makan seperti ini mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau memberi Daiki kesempatan untuk menjelaskan dan menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik. Ingat Taiga bayi kalian juga butuh makan, kau tidak lagi hanya menjaga diri sendiri kau juga menjada keponakan kecilku"

Emosi Taiga yang tak stabil membuat airmatanya dengan mudah tumpah layaknya air bah. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju rumah sakitnya dan memeluk sang kakak. Tatsuya balas memeluk adiknya yang masih duduk di ranjang rumah sakit, dan mengusap-usap punggungnya sayang.

"Maaf, ayah dan ibu tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan dan maaf aku tidak bisa membantu lebih dari ini. Sekarang makan sarapanmu dan tidurlah ok karena aku juga harus pergi"

"Ha-Haik Oniisan"

"Cepat sembuh, Taiga"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di atas alis bercabang Kagami sebagai ciuman keberuntungan sebelum Himuro pergi.

...

Kagami menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal, ia mencoba berfikir jernih sekarang. Aomine memang menyentuh wanita itu tapi setelah semua kejadian yang ia alami kamarin, mulai dari Hanamiya yang membawanya ke ruang cctv hingga rencananya untuk menggantikan Daiki. Bukan tidak mungkin wanita itu juga termasuk dalam rencana Hanamiya.

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, sekalipun wanita itu bukan suruhan Hanamiya mungkin Aomine juga akan tetap menyentuhnya. Taiga tahu suaminya itu mencintainya, tapi mungkin apa yang ia lakukan selama ini sudah berlebihan, untuk selalu menolak saat Daiki ingin menyentuhnya.

Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan yang Daiki ucapkan tadi malam dan tadi pagi, diperkuat dengan bujukan Momoi dan permintaan maaf dari gadis itu atas nama kakak angkatnya. Meskipun Taiga hanya menanggapinya dengan pura-pura tidur atau pura-pura sibuk dengan yang lain Daiki tetap berada disampingnya meminta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi berulang kali.

'Uggh aku benar-benar istri yang buruk, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengerti kebutuhan Daiki. Padahal kan aku juga laki-laki'

Taiga mengusap wajahnya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meluruskan kembali semua ini. Kabar baiknya perutnya tak lagi sesakit kemarin dan infus di pergelangan tangan kirinya juga sudah dilepas jadi ia bisa berjalan-jalan keluar untuk sedikit menjernihkan pikiran.

Ia berjalan di lorong-lorong lantai rumah sakit besar itu, dengan pakaian piyama rumah sakitnya Taiga berjalan cukup jauh sampai kakinya terasa kram karena beban tubuhnya yang memang bertambah. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu kursi di teras rumah sakit disamping sebuah vending machine, dan entah bagaimana Kagami tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis didekatnya, mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri.

"Huwaaa~~ "

"H-hey kenapa kau menangis?"

Ia tidak yakin apakah itu pertanyaan yang tepat tapi Kagami turun dari kursinya dan berlutut didepan anak itu, menepuk pundaknya dan bertanya se kalem mungkin.

"U-ugh ka-kakak ku memintaku membeli jus anggur dan a-aku malah memencet kopi. Huaaa oniichan akan membenciku hiks hiks"

"Ahh begitu sudah jangan menangis"

Taiga mencoba merogoh sakunya dan ia sangat beruntung karena tadi ia sudah berniat untuk membeli sesuatu jika menemukan kantin rumah sakit jadi Taiga membawa beberapa lembar uang beserta koin. Setelah menemukan tiga buah koin Taiga memasukannya ke mesin itu dan memilih jus anggur untuk ia beli. Anak perempuan didekatnya sudah berhenti menangis dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, Taiga hanya tersenyum dan memberikan jus anggur itu pada si bocah.

"Kau bisa memilikinya sebagai gantinya kopi itu untukku bagaimana? Anak kecil sepertimu dan kakakmu tidak boleh meminum kopi"

Kagami tahu kok kalau kafein tidak baik bagi pertumbuhan.

"Uhh baiklah. Aligadouu onii chaan"

"Iya sama-sama"

"Ummm onichaan kenapa perutmu besar? Apa kau sakit juga? Kakakku juga disini karena dia sakit"

"Oh semoga kakakmu cepat sembuh kalau begitu. Dan tidak, aku tidak sakit, aku sedang hamil"

Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan lugu lalu bicara lagi setelah ia tampak mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah aku tahu! Itu artinya di perut onii-chan ada dedek bayi kecil"

Taiga tertawa kecil mendengar antusiasme sang bocah saat menjelaskan pemahamannya mengenai kehamilan.

"Uh-um kau benar"

"Ehh kalau begitu oniichan juga tidak boleh minum kopi, dedek bayi kecil tidak boleh minum kopi"

"Err-"

Kagami merasa bodoh (ya dia memang bodoh) tapi mendengar kata-katanya dikembalikan oleh seorang anak yang belum genap berusia lima tahun membuatnya merasa beratus-ratus kali lebih bodoh dari yang ia duga.

"Nee oniichan ibuku suka kopi bagaimana kalau oniichan memberikannya pada ibuku saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Ayoo oniichan aku akan mengenalkanmu pada kakakku"

Kagami mengikuti langkah gadis kecil yang agak melompat-lompat itu, beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai diruang rawat khusus untuk anak-anak.

Kagami menggumamkan 'permisi' dan ia masuk ke ruangan yang minimalis dan berukuran sekitar 3x4 meter itu berisi sebuah single bed untuk pasien sebuah sofa dan almari kecil yang sekaligus digunakan sebagai meja. Kagami melihat seorang anak laki laki sedang melihat ke jendela.

"Kakak kakak kakak"

"Diam Annie kau berisik sekali"

Annie mempoutkan bibirnya pada sang kakak lalu memanjat ke tempat tidur.

"Kakak aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Taiga-nii, dan Taiga-nii ini Kakakku Anthony"

"Oh, hey Tony aku Taiga"

"Kau.. kau Kagami Taiga-sama kah?"

"Uhhmm i-iya tapi tolong panggil aku Taiga saja"

"Taiga-nii"

"Ya itu lebih baik"

"Kakakk kakak... Taiga nii sangat baik, ia membelikanku 2 kotak jus anggur"

"Kau ingat apa yang ibu bilang tentang makanan dari orang asing"

"Ohh kau mencurigaiku Anthony?"

"Ehehe aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Tsk"

"Taiga oniichan duduk disini saja"

Ucap Annie sambil menepuk nepuk sisi tempat tidur kakaknya tepat disebelah kirinya.

"Annie, sekarang jam 02.00 jam tidur siangmu, lebih baik kau tidur dan membiarkan Taiga-nii pergi"

"Oniichan jam tidurku berarti jam tidurmu juga kan sekarang kau saja yang tidur"

"Annie!"

"Bweek"

"Shhh jangan bertengkar! Erm bagaimana kalau kalian berdua tidur saja dan aku akan bacakan cerita"

"Yay story time, terimakasih Taiga oniichan"

Taiga mengambil buku dongeng tebal di atas meja lalu mulai membaca kisah beauty and the beast.

"Pade zaman dahuluuu~ *lalu terlihat seekor anak rusa dan sapi berwarna biru* ok lupakan

"Pada zaman dahulu hidup seorang tukang kayu bersama putrinya, suatu hari ia pergi ke hutan untuk mencari kayu malang baginya karena ia tersesat di dalam hutan. Si tukang kayu pun berlari dan berlari lagi mencoba menemukan jalan keluar tapi ia bukannya menemukan jalan ia malah menemukan sebuah kastil besar tua"

"Mana mungkin ada kastil didalam hutan itu pasti hanya halusinasinya saja" potong Anthony.

"Tukang kayu berniat untuk bermalam di tempat itu melihat hari yang sudah berubah menjadi malam, ia mencoba mencari pemilik rumah namun sayangnya tak ada seorangpun yang membalas panggilannya jadi pak tukang kayu mengabaikkannya dan memilih untuk tidur"

"Dia bodoh bagaimana kalau disana ada sarang ular phyton atau sesuatu yang lain" Kata Annie dengan ekspresi wajah yang lucu, seolah sedang menggurui pak tukang kayu dalam cerita.

"Keesokan harinya sang pria tua terbangun dengan tubuh yang segar bugar ia siap mencari jalan pulang lagi, ia keluar rumah dan melihat serumpun bunga tulip di semak-semak kemudian ia teringat pesan putrinya kemarin yang meminta beberapa bunga tulip sebagai oleh oleh"

"Apa dia tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk diminta" potong Thony lagi.

"Heii onichaan memangnya kenapa kalau ia minta bunga. Bunga itu cantik tau iya kan Taiga nii?"

"Ummm ya, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai bunga tapi tulip tidak buruk" Ucap Taiga dengan hati-hati supaya tak membuat kakak adik ini malah bertengkar.

"Told you so" Ucap Annie bangga"

"Ah sudahlah biar aku lanjutkan"

"Tanpa pikir panjang si tukang kayu itu memetik beberapa tangkai bunga dari halaman kastil, sesaat kemudian setelah ia selesai sesosok mahkluk mirip moster mengaum dan menakutinya. Sang pria tukang kayu ketakutan setengah mati ia memohon agar ia tak dbunuh karena masih punya seorang putri yang sendirian. Akhirnya pak tukang kayu itu dilepaskan dengan menyutujui sebuah kesepakatan, ia akan dibiarkan hidup jika putrinya dibiarkan tinggal di kastil si buruk rupa"

"Hmm bagaimana menurut kalian? menurutku pak tukang kayu itu bukan ayah yang baik karena ia lebih mementingkan hidunya sendiri dibandingkan dengan keselamatan putrinya yang cantik, manis dan baik itu" Ucap Taiga.

"Don't care, i prefer Taiga-nii anyway" Anthony berkata sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Hee?"

"Hmmm Taiga-nii bilang gadis itu cantik manis dan baik kan? Tapi aku akan lebih memilih Taiga-nii untuk kunikahi dibanding gadis itu"

'Ehh? Anthony? Did this kid just tease me?'

"Noo Big broo, Taiga-nii harus menikahi ku dan bukannya kau" Bantah Annie tak mau kalah"

"Tidak bisa Annie, aku kakakmu. Dan ini Taiga-nii untukmu kau suka bunga tulip kan?"

"Haah? Eh? Terimakasih"

Taiga bahkan tidak tahu darimana bocah laki-laki itu mendapat setangkai bunga tulip orange yang diterimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hey kiddo. Kau tidak bisa menikahinya karena Taiga milikku dan aku tak berniat menyerahkannya pada siapapun"

Mereka bertiga menoleh, mendapati Aomine Daiki-sama sedang bersandar di frame pintu masuk dengan mengenakan celana kain hitam, kemeja biru tua yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku, jam tangan silver yang terlihat mahal, sepatu hitam mengkilat sempurna dan penampilannya menjadi semakin sexy dengan tambahan beberapa tetes keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Blush. Sang istri memerah malu.

"Siapa kau?"

Tanya Annie dengan tatapan paling tajam yang ia bisa. Sementara kakaknya hanya diam karena sudah tahu betul siapa pria dim yang masuk kekamarnya dan tiba-tiba menggendong Taiga-nii-nya ala pengantin.

"Hiyaaa! Aho turunkan akuu"

"Hey! Kakak berkulit hitam dan berambut biru kau tidak berhak melakukannya!"

Aomine jengkel. Taiga diam. Anthony tak bisa menahan tawanya dan Annie masih menatap tajam ke arah Daiki.

"Dengar gadis kecil, aku Aomine Daiki dan aku suaminya Taiga. Jadi tentu saja aku punya hak untuk membawanya kembali ke kamar dan istirahat.

"Uhhh okay"

"Good. Good bye kiddo, dan terimakasih sudah menjaga Taiga"

"Bye Daiki-sama take care of him"

"I will"

Daiki menatap pria digendongannya yang terlihat malu setengah mati, lihat saja pipinya yang memerah dan jari-jarinya yang sedang memainkan ujung tangkai bunga tulip berwarna orange dengan gugup.

"Pegangan Taiga"

Dengan lebih gugup lagi Taiga mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher sang suami dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajah didada Daiki.

"Hey"

"Da-Daiki aku minta maaf"

"Aku yang minta maaf Taiga, jadi apa kau memaafkanku?"

Ia mengangguk dwngan imutnya membuat Daiki tak tahan untuk mencium puncak kepala berwarna merah itu

"Onii-san aku dan adikku masih dibawah umur" Ucap Anthony yang tengah menutup mata adikknya

Blush. Bukan hanya Taiga kali ini pipi dim Aomine pun menunjukkan rona kemerahan.

Kemudian Aomine membawa Taiga ke kamarnya, tak memperdulikan mata-mata kamera yang mengabadikan momen romantis kedua anggota keluarga kerajaan itu.

Aomine membuka pintu kamar vvip istrinya dengan kakinya lalu menutupnya kembali dan meletakka Taiga di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati lalu ia memberikan serentetan ciuman lembut diseluruh wajah Taiga.

"Arigatou Taiga"

Bisik Aomine tepat ditelinga Kagami membuatnya bergetar nikmat untuk sesaat.

"Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku, jangan diamkan aku lagi, lebih baik jika kau memukul dan menakiku"

"K-kau kau akan menyesal saat aku benar benar memukulmu Ahomine. Dan aku juga minta maaf seharusnya aku tidak melarangmu melakukan itu denganku. Daiki jangan selingkuh lagi"

"Never, i love you Taiga"

"Me too"

Aomine mencium bibir Taiga dengan lembut dan memperdalam dengan perlahan. Sangat perlahan sampai Taiga merasa nafasnya hampir habis bagaimanapun Aomine belum selesai, ia mulai melepaskan kancing baju Taiga dan meraba perut buncitnya, perlahan lalu naik ke dada Taiga dan mengelusnya, sengaja tak mengenai nipple yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Uggh Mmmhh ah-hah-hah"

"Kau ingin melakukannya Taiga?"

"Ya"

"Kau yakin? Kau yakin-"

"Shut up Ahomine, if you can't do it then i'll take the control"

Dan Taiga membalik keadaan dengan membaringkan Aomine dan duduk di atas perut sixpacknya atau err lebih di bawah karena ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan menonjol ditengah selangkangan suaminya.

"As your wish baby, come on ride me~"

Dan bunga tulip orange yang terjatuh kelantai itu adalah satu satunya saksi apa yang terjadi di kamar rumah sakit atas nama Aomine Taiga.


End file.
